Bad Boys Club Season 2 Miami
by MCMXCV
Summary: This is Season 2 of Bad Boys Club, the boys hit up Miami and shit gets crazier then in Season 1 in Atlanta. Daniel from Season 1 gets the crown as Baddest Bad Boy of his Season so he comes back in Season 2 Miami to turn up. The original Bad Boys of Miami are: Martin, Johnathan, Ken, Leo, Jayden, Isaac and Daniel! Stay tuned because these boys will do anything to get there way!
1. BBC Miami S2 Trailer

**I DON'T OWN BAD GIRLS CLUB  
Capitalization - The Speaker  
: - Beginning of dialogue  
' - In The Confessional**

**BBC Miami Season 2 - Trailer**

**Miami Bad Boys**

* * *

1. Martin *The Devious Dare-Devil*

Age: 23

From: Boston, MA

Martin is 5'7 fairly skinny, Caucasian, brown eyes, has his septum pierced, light brown short hair, he has no tattoos. Martin says, "I'll do whatever it takes to make it to the end, cause I am a true definition of a Bad Boy!"

* * *

2. Johnathan *The Prankster*

Age: 24

From: Annandale, NJ

Johnathan is 5'6, average built, he's Italian, dark brown eyes, has no piercings, has black spiky hair, and has a arm tattoo. Johnathan likes to think he is the boss as he tells us, "I will be the one to watch out for, the one that no one expects to do something, and when I do it they will be lost for words!"

* * *

3. Ken *Rough Rider*

Age: 23

From: Passaic, NJ

Ken is 5'7, skinny, he's Spanish, has green eyes, both ears pierced, has black medium style Mohawk, and has a chest tattoo. Ken believes that to be a bad boy, you need to be him as he says, "If being a bad boy was in the dictionary, you'd see my picture there, I'm bad, that's it.'

* * *

4. Leo *The Brave Heart*

Age: 23

From: Miami, FL

Leo is 5'8, average built, he's Chinese mixed with Latino, he has hazel eyes, both ears pierced, has short black hair combed to the front, and no tattoos. Leo has no problem speaking his mind as he states, "I'm gonna be me through thick and thin, if someone has a problem with me, it's because they aren't me."

* * *

5. Jayden *Tempered Socialite*

Age: 22

From: Staten Island, NY

Jayden is 5'8, skinny with abs, he's Jamaican and Puerto Rican, he has light-brown eyes, both ears pierced, medium sized black hair and a couple of tattoos on his arms and ribcage. Jayden feels like he stays true to himself and his friends as he tells us, "Being a Bad Boy doesn't mean you have to fight, it means you beat that bitches ass when it's necessary."

* * *

6. Isaac *The Powerhouse*

Age: 22

From: Long Beach, CA

Isaac is 6'0, skinny but toned body with abs, he's British but doesn't have the accent but he can do it when he pleases, has clear blue eyes, has no piercing or tattoos and has medium-short curly auburn hair. Isaac doesn't like to be played as he tells us, "If I'm fucking with you, then you best believe it's only you, so once you cross me on some disrespectful shit, you'll get dropped in an instant.'

* * *

7. - Daniel *Mr. Set-It-Off*

Age: 21

From: Toronto, ON

Daniel is 5'8, average built, he is Guyanese and Canadian, he has brown eyes, Mohawk style hair with blonde tips, tat on his chest and arm, and has his ear pierced. Daniel has no problem popping off as he states, "When a bitch outta line, you need to knock that bitch right back into place, you feel me?"

* * *

**MIAMI TRAILER**

JAYDEN: OH MY GOD, WERE IN MIAMI (Walking into the house)

DANIEL: I just want to party! (Daniel saying his line)

MARTIN: To survive in this house, I'm going to manipulate the weak ones (pictures of Ken, Leo, Daniel)(gunshot sound)

PRODUCER: This season on the bad boys club, the boys hit up Miami (Shows the boys partying, Taking shots, dancing, smoking)(Music starts)

EVERYONE: WE'RE GOING TO PUERTO RICO! (The boys jumping off a cliff into water, pool party, dancing, and shishas)

ISAAC: This experience could either be really fun, or hell if you don't have a backbone (showing boys getting along)(Showing sneak peak of someone running onto someone on a bed)

JOHNATHAN: Let's party! (The boys cheersing picture turns black and white)

DANIEL: These bitches need to realize this is not all fun and games, shit gets real and niggas get fake (black/white of Martin)

KEN: I don't fuck with you (sneak peak of someone getting hit on a couch)

LEO: I don't let nobody manipulate me (sneak peak of two people fighting one person)

JAYDEN: Can't you see, he's manipulating the both of you (Jayden saying his line)

DANIEL: You can hate me, it's fine, at the end of the day, I still beat all four of you bitches at the same time (Daniel screaming)

ISAAC: I don't hold grudges, I beat you that one time, and if you want more you can come and get some (Sneak peak of two boys on the ground, one is in a headlock)

JOHNATHAN: Imma beat that bitch (Johnathan running towards Daniel when he opened the door to the mansion)

MARTIN: They jumped me yo (Martin telling someone)

DANIEL: How is it that you always tryna fight me and you end up fighting him? (Daniel screaming at someone)

JAYDEN: You wanna fight? (Jayden getting jumped but you can't make out who's jumping him)

MARTIN: I guess you guys aren't as bad as you claim to be (Daniel get's slapped)

LEO: You took the new boy out so he can get to hate us huh? (Leo talking to Daniel)

KEN: Don't make me smack that talk right out your mouth (Sneak peak of one boy punching the other one in their face 4 times)

DANIEL: This house is filled with jumping ass hoes (Sneak peak of 4 on 1 fight)

MARTIN: I ain't never jumped nobody (Martin telling somebody)

ISAAC: Try me (Sneak peak of someone on top of the other boys back and someone on the ground getting punched)

DANIEL: This is your warning, when I see you at the reunion, Imma be imitating Shannon (Security carrying Daniel to the door for him to leave the house)

* * *

**Next episode is called, "Miami Ain't Ready" and it starts off with the opening fight!**

**FOLLOW | FAVOURITE | REVIEW**


	2. Miami Ain't Ready

**I DON'T OWN BAD GIRLS CLUB  
Capitalization - The Speaker  
: - Beginning of dialogue  
' - In The Confessional**

**BBC Miami - "Miami Ain't Ready"**

**Opening Fight - Preview**

* * *

**PHONE ROOM**

DANIEL: Travis I'm done, these bitches jumped 2 of my niggas and sent them home, I'm over this experience, I'm going insane!

TRAVIS: Daniel, calm down, Anthony, Jay, Randy and I are vacationing in Miami right now, we'll come and get you.

DANIEL: Okay, but I'm through with there bullshit, I hear them down the hall celebrating that they sent two of my boys home, I'm going to fuck these bitches up and I'm out.

TRAVIS: Daniel there is 4 of them and 1 of you.

DANIEL: Travis, I'm livid at this point, I ain't going out like a punk, Imma defend myself as hard as I can.

TRAVIS: DA-

Daniel hung up the phone and ran outside where Martin, Zane, Louis and Andre were. Daniel bum-rushes Martin from behind and sends him flying into the ground after hitting him 3 times. Zane, Louis and Andre run up immediately. Daniel pushes Andre onto Zane which causes the two to fall and he swings and punches Louis dead in the nose twice, causing him to bleed. Martin gets up and runs as Daniel punches him and pushes him back down and Zane and Andre get up. Daniel kicks Zane in his gut and stops him in his tracks as he swings and hits him in the temple. Louis and Andre starts swinging like mad-men and Daniel swung on Andre as Security pulled the four boys away from Daniel.

DANIEL: At the end of the day I still beat all four of you bitches at the same damn time!

It leads into the first episode.

**5 weeks ago**

* * *

MARTIN: 'I'm going to deceive and conquer all of these niggas'

* * *

Martin *The Devious Dare-Devil*

Age: 23

From: Boston, MA

* * *

Martin was sitting at a café sipping on his drink as Johnathan came up in the limo.

JOHNATHAN: 'People will under-estimate me and that will be there down-fall'

* * *

Johnathan *The Prankster*

Age: 24

From: Annandale, NJ

* * *

JOHNATHAN: Hey!

Martin got up and greeted Johnathan with a hug.

MARTIN: So how are you?

JOHNATHAN: I'm good, how are you?

MARTIN: I can't wait to get drunk and live it up, we're in MIAMI!

JOHNATHAN: I know, so what brings you to the bad boys club?

MARTIN: I've always been told, 'you should be on the Bad Boys Club' so I auditioned and I made it, so I said, 'why not'.

JOHNATHAN: Really, I feel like I need some changes in my personality and I felt that being on here will change my perspective on certain things!

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

MARTIN: So for now, I feel like Johnathan will be my ride-or-die in the house, hopefully that lasts.

* * *

JOHNATHAN: I feel as though, Martin is really genuine and real, so I definitely feel as though we will get along.

* * *

The two boys drank there drinks and headed into the limo.

* * *

Ken was waiting by the pool side on the chair drinking on a blue and green drink.

KEN: 'People are usually intimidated by me, and they should be'

* * *

Ken *Rough Rider*

Age: 23

From: Passaic, NJ

* * *

Leo came up beside him and they introduced themselves.

LEO: 'I came to turn up in this motherfucker'

* * *

Leo *The Brave Heart*

Age: 23

From: Miami, FL

* * *

KEN: Damn, usually I'm the intimidating one, but you giving me a run for my money aye.

LEO: You're funny, but you look pretty intimidating yourself.

KEN: Haha, you want a drink?

LEO: Of course!

Ken called the waiter over and ordered a drink for Leo.

KEN: So how do you think everything will be in the house?

LEO: Well I know it will be chaos cause I heard a Bad Boy from Season 1 will be coming to this Season.

KEN: I heard that too, FanFict really wants the ratings if they do that!

Leo's drink arrived and the boys cheersed and drank out their drinks! Soon a limo pulled up and the two boys made their way into the limo.

* * *

**LIMO**

MARTIN: Did we reach the mansion? Why did we stop?

JOHNATHAN: I don't know.

The limo door opened and Ken and Leo entered the limo!

KEN: Hey!

LEO: Oh more Bad Boys!

MARTIN: Oh wow, I'm Martin and that is Johnathan.

Ken and Leo took a seat in the limo.

KEN: I'm Ken and this is Leo.

JOHNATHAN: Wow we met four Bad Boys and we haven't even entered the house yet.

MARTIN: We should totally be the pack of the house, since there is only 7 Bad Boys in the house at a time we have the majority, we could be the Travis, Randy, Jay and Daniel of the Season.

KEN: That's not a bad idea, actually.

LEO: I'm with it.

JOHNATHAN: Fan-Favourites here we come!

The limo pulled up to the Bachelor Pad Mansion! It had a circular drive way in with parking in the front. The walkway to go in was very large as it had a medium sized patio on the front of the mansion. The house was white and blue.

LEO: WE'RE HERE!

JOHNATHAN: I wonder if the other boys are in there?

MARTIN: Let's go see.

* * *

The boys came out of the limo and entered the mansion. They opened the big blue doors and immediately saw the living room to the right, a big hallway the led to the back of the Bachelor Pad, the Kitchen on the Left and the spiral stair case on the left corner of entering the house. When the boys went outside they saw a big clear blue pool in the center of the backyard, and a Jacuzzi to the left of it. At the back of the backyard was a opening to the water that allowed boats to dock and allowed the boys to sit and relax and look at the ocean. The boys headed upstairs up the spiral stair case and there was a long balcony that they could see the bottom of the mansion. To the right as soon as you came out of the stair case was a room that had 3 beds in it. To the left of the balcony hallway was the 'Dressing Room' which had a lot of appliances for the boys to use.

MARTIN: There is only one room that has 3 beds?

JOHNATHAN: That can't be.

KEN: Let's look downstairs.

The boys went down the balcony hall way and down the spiral staircase. They went to the right down the big hallway that led outside to the backyard. Before the reached the end of the hallway they saw another hallway that led to a bedroom with 4 beds!

LEO: WE FOUND IT, WE ALL CAN ROOM IN HERE!

KEN: Yeah, this will be great, we're going to be the pack of the season!

MARTIN: That's for sure.

The boys unpacked their belongings and all chose which bed was theirs. The came out the room and noticed there was a sliding glass door and inside was the Phone Room.

JOHNATHAN: Let's go take a drink!

LEO: Oh yes!

The boys went into the Kitchen and popped open a bottle and poored their drinks.

MARTIN: Where the Hell are the other boys anyways?

* * *

Jayden met up with Isaac at the pool side of a dock.

JAYDEN: 'When I mean business, you better run'

* * *

Jayden *Tempered Socialite*

Age: 22

From: Staten Island, NY

* * *

ISAAC: 'I'll try and stay on my p's and q's but I know I'm going to pop off onto one of these boys'

* * *

Isaac *The Powerhouse*

Age: 22

From: Long Beach, CA

* * *

JAYDEN: Hey, how are you doing?

ISAAC: I'm great, I can't wait to get into this house and live this experience to it's fullest.

JAYDEN: Me too, I know I'm going to stir up some drama with the guys in the house.

ISAAC: How so?

JAYDEN: I never look for trouble, but trouble always seem to find me.

ISAAC: Now that's some real shit.

A speedboat came rushing in and Daniel was laying on the front of it.

JAYDEN: Do you see that?

ISAAC: Isn't that Daniel from Season 1?

The boat pulled up to the dock and Daniel got up and waved to the boys.

DANIEL: WE'RE LATE, LET'S GO BAD BOYS!

* * *

Daniel *Mr. Set-It-Off*

Age: 21

From: Toronto, ON

* * *

Isaac and Jayden chucked their drinks and ran up to Daniel on the speed boat front and introduced themselves as the boat carried them to the backyard of the mansion.

ISAAC: What's good?

DANIEL: You be lookin' good to be honest.

The boys laughed.

JAYDEN: I'm Jayden.

ISAAC: I'm Isaac.

DANIEL: I'm Daniel, I hope you guys are ready for a rough ride.

ISAAC: I was born ready for the fake niggas.

JAYDEN: Isn't that the back of the mansion?

DANIEL: YES IT IS, DAMN!

The boat docked at the backyard entrance and let the boys off as they went into the house!

JAYDEN: Is there anyone in here?

Martin, Johnathan, Ken and Leo ran out from the kitchen and greeted themselves.

MARTIN: Hey, I'm Martin, this is Johnathan, this is Leo and that is Ken.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

Daniel, Jayden and Isaac went into the confessional at once.

DANIEL: Is it me or does it seem like there is already a 'pack' in the house?

JAYDEN: No, really, did you see how controlling Martin was?

ISAAC: He had them following right behind him like leeches.

DANIEL: Anyways, they all are rooming together so us three will be the besties of this season!

ISAAC: You already know!

The three boys hugged.

* * *

MARTIN: Aren't you Daniel from Season 1?

DANIEL: Yeah, I am still.

JOHNATHAN: You don't seem so bad like you were portrayed in Season 1.

DANIEL: We just got into this house, haha.

JOHNATHAN: What are you laughing at?

DANIEL: Your stupidity, what else?

Martin pulled Johnathan, Ken and Leo to their room and Daniel, Isaac and Jayden went upstairs to their room. They unpacked their stuff and got settled in.

* * *

JOHNATHAN: Could you believe him, laughing about my stupidity? Bitch you're the stupid one.

MARTIN: I have an idea, let's play Truth or Dare.

KEN: How is that going to help?

LEO: Yeah?

MARTIN: I'll dare Johnathan to slap Daniel and Daniel wont pop off cause it was a dare.

JOHNATHAN: You're really smart.

MARTIN: I try.

* * *

JAYDEN: I can feel it, shit is about to get crazy in this house.

DANIEL: I've been through crazy, these bitches need to realize, this isn't all fun and games, shit gets real and niggas get fake.

ISAAC: We'll definitely see the fake ones in that group of theirs.

Martin calls the boys downstairs. Isaac, Jayden and Daniel head downstairs.

MARTIN: I think we all started off on a bad foot, let's get some fun in this house with some Truth or Dare.

DANIEL: I love a good game of Truth or Dare.

MARTIN: You guys in?

ISAAC: Yeah, I'm bit of a dare-devil myself.

JAYDEN: Haha, me too!

The boys went into the living room which had 3 couches in it and had a table with 8 chairs around the table.

JOHNATHAN: Isaac, truth or dare?

ISAAC: I'll alternate, so I'll start with 'truth'.

JOHNATHAN: If you had to sleep with one boy in this house, who would it be?

ISAAC: Easy, Daniel.

The boys laughed and poked Daniel.

DANIEL: We can make that happen. Haha.

MARTIN: Johnathan, truth or dare?

JOHNATHAN: Dare!

MARTIN: I dare you to slap Daniel.

Daniel, Isaac and Jayden mouths dropped at Martin's dare. Johnathan got up and raised his hand back and slapped Daniel on his face.

* * *

**Next time on the Bad Boys Club, shit gets really heated in the house as one Bad Boy gets some bad ass treatment which surprises everyone! Next episode is called, "Know What You're Getting Into"**

**FOLLOW | FAVOURITE | REVIEW**


	3. Know What You're Getting Into

**I DON'T OWN BAD GIRLS CLUB  
Capitalization - The Speaker  
: - Beginning of dialogue  
' - In The Confessional**

**BBC Miami - "Know What You're Getting Into"**

**Intro**

PRODUCER: Last time on the Bad Boys Club, Martin, Johnathan, Ken and Leo felt as though they should be the pack of the Season.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

MARTIN: Did we reach the mansion? Why did we stop?

JOHNATHAN: I don't know.

The limo door opened and Ken and Leo entered the limo!

KEN: Hey!

LEO: Oh more Bad Boys!

MARTIN: Oh wow, I'm Martin and that is Johnathan.

Ken and Leo took a seat in the limo.

KEN: I'm Ken and this is Leo.

JOHNATHAN: Wow we met four Bad Boys and we haven't even entered the house yet.

MARTIN: We should totally be the pack of the house, since there is only 7 Bad Boys in the house at a time we have the majority, we could be the Travis, Randy, Jay and Daniel of the Season.

KEN: That's not a bad idea, actually.

LEO: I'm with it.

JOHNATHAN: Fan-Favourites here we come!

* * *

PRODUCER: Isaac, Jayden and Daniel automatically felt as though, the other boys were already in a pack by the time they reached into the house as Johnathan felt Daniel wasn't as bad as he was portrayed in Season 1.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

MARTIN: Aren't you Daniel from Season 1?

DANIEL: Yeah, I am still.

JOHNATHAN: You don't seem so bad like you were portrayed in Season 1.

DANIEL: We just got into this house, haha.

JOHNATHAN: What are you laughing at?

DANIEL: Your stupidity, what else?

* * *

PRODUCER: But the little flame only began to erupt as Martin dares Johnathan to slap Daniel.

MARTIN: Johnathan, truth or dare?

JOHNATHAN: Dare!

MARTIN: I dare you to slap Daniel.

Daniel, Isaac and Jayden mouths dropped at Martin's dare. Johnathan got up and raised his hand back and slapped Daniel on his face.

KEN: OOO!

LEO: Hahaha.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

DANIEL: At this point in time I knew that this was all a set up and I wasn't gonna let these bitches get the best of me, so Imma stay calm for now.

Sneak peek of someone running onto someone on the bed to fight.

* * *

JOHNATHAN: You ain't gonna do anything?

DANIEL: Why am I going to go off on something so petty?

MARTIN: I guess you aren't as bad as you claim to be huh?

Leo, Ken, Jayden, and Isaac sat and watched the dispute between Daniel, and Johnathan and Martin.

JOHNATHAN: You're in the Bad Boys house, do something.

Martin pushed his finger in Daniel's face.

MARTIN: If you ain't bad, the door is there, get your shit and leave.

DANIEL: So y'all wanna see me pop off huh?

JOHNATHAN: Yes, I wanna fight.

DANIEL: Okay, let me go and tie my bandana around my head and we can go.

All the boys headed upstairs. Ken, Leo and Martin waited outside at the door and Johnathan waited at under the doorframe. Isaac sat on his bed right behind Daniel and Jayden sat on his bed across from Daniel. Daniel got his black bandana and started to wrap it around his head and tie it.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

JOHNATHAN: Daniel do you actually think I'm going to wait on you to tie your head for us to fight? NO, I WANNA FIGHT NOW!

* * *

Johnathan ran into the room and Daniel saw this and moved to the side. Johnathan ended up charging Isaac! Johnathan proceeded to swing on Isaac but Isaac wasn't having it. Isaac held Johnathan by his head and started to beat him. Johnathan pulled Isaac down onto the ground with him and the two both started to kick eachother. Security pushed, Ken, Leo, and Martin out the way and pulled Johnathan out the room and carried him downstairs with Ken, Leo and Martin.

DANIEL: My nigga are you good?

ISAAC: I'm fine, I got him.

JAYDEN: Yes you did, did you hear his little scream when you started beating on his head?

The boys laughed.

DANIEL: I didn't realize you were right behind me or I wouldn't have moved.

ISAAC: It's fine, don't worry about it, if he didn't want to fight me, he wouldn't have swung.

JAYDEN: That's true Daniel, so don't feel no type of way about it, you were still tying your bandana.

DANIEL: Well I'm finished now, and I wanna fight him.

* * *

The security put the boys downstairs in the living room and had to wait down there and block the hallway because Johnathan wanted to fight more.

JOHNATHAN: BRING YOUR ASS DOWN HERE, I WANNA FIGHT YOU!

Daniel, Jayden and Isaac came from their room and down the spiral staircase.

DANIEL: Let him go, I'm finished tying my head, let's go.

JOHNATHAN: BITCH, YOU THINK YOU'RE BAD?

DANIEL: NIGGA YOU SHOULDA TAPPED OUT WHEN YOU HAD THE CHANCE, BUT NOW I'M DEFINATELY GONNA VIOLATE YOU.

The producer came out and asked Daniel, Jayden and Isaac to go out for a while for the other boys to cool off. They agreed and decided to get something to eat. When Daniel, Isaac and Jayden left the security guards left the 4 boys alone.

MARTIN: You better be prepared to fight him when they come back.

KEN: Yeah, he said, 'you shoulda tapped out' he threatening you my nigga.

LEO: He sounds like he means business.

JOHNATHAN: What do you two think I can't take care of myself in a fight with him?

MARTIN: I think you should wait by the door and as soon as it opens charge at him.

JOHNATHAN: Your plan worked last time so I'll do it.

KEN: Maybe you should just apologize.

LEO: Yeah, why don't we even like them again?

MARTIN: Cause they're all fake, and what the pack says, goes.

JOHNATHAN: We made it our promise to be the pack in this house so we're not going to break that now.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

Ken and Leo entered the confessional.

KEN: At this point I'm not really feeling this whole 'pack' thing.

LEO: Me neither, but I mean we both promised one another that we'd be the 4 baddest in the house and 1 of the 'baddest' got his ass beat by Isaac.

KEN: Maybe it's time to switch teams?

LEO: I think we need to see how this ordeal plays out before we make any rash decisions, because we're already enemies with Daniel, Isaac and Jayden so if we leave the pack then we'd have to deal with Martin and Johnathan too.

* * *

**IN THE JEEP**

Daniel, Isaac and Jayden finished eating and now are on their way back to the mansion.

JAYDEN: So what do you guys think will happen when we enter that house back?

ISAAC: I think those punk ass bitches wont let this shit go.

DANIEL: They look like the type to hold grudges against people, but one things for sure, I will be fucking up anyone that wanna fight.

ISAAC: On some realshit, I feel the same.

JAYDEN: Y'all already know, we're going to be exited that house with going out with a bang.

* * *

MARTIN: How long is it going to take these fuckers to get to this house?

JOHNATHAN: I'll be waiting by this door for one of them to open it and Imma charge at them.

MARTIN: Good, make sure you get him good.

JOHNATHAN: I will.

The Jeep pulled up.

KEN: They're here.

LEO: They're coming out from the Jeep and Daniel is heading up first.

Daniel opened the door with Isaac behind him and Jayden behind him. Johnathan saw the door open and ran towards Daniel.

DANIEL: MOVE!

Daniel and Jayden moved to the side and Isaac looked confused as Johnathan speared him. Isaac took this momentum and headlocked Johnathan and made Johnathan's face hit the concrete ground as he started to beat Johnathan on the back of his upper back. Security tried pulled Isaac's headlock off of Johnathan but Isaac wasn't letting go. Soon enough Isaac let go and the producer came outside.

DANIEL: HOW IS IT THAT YOU ALWAYS WANNA FIGHT ME BUT YOU END UP FIGHTING HIM?

PRODUCER: Johnathan you tried to intentionally cause harm twice to someone and you ended up fighting both times, you need to get your things and leave.

Isaac, Daniel, and Jayden were escorted to their room upstairs and Johnathan went into his room to get his belongings and he left.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

MARTIN: What no one really knows is that I hated Johnathan since I seen him, so once I saw that Season 1 Bad Boy Daniel was in this Season I made it my duty to make Johnathan fight him and get sent home. It didn't really work out with him fighting Daniel but Isaac managed to finish the job very easy! Bye Johnathan deuces, I'll see your ass at the reunion!

* * *

DANIEL: Isaac I'm so sorry, this is the second time I moved out the way and you ended up fighting Johnathan.

ISAAC: It's fine, you said, 'move' but I was too dazed to even react quick enough.

JAYDEN: Imagine how low these boys will go, to actually not even give the other person they're fighting a chance to even see them coming for it to be a fair fight, you know what I mean?

DANIEL: That's how weak bitches roll.

ISAAC: Honestly.

JAYDEN: But I think the leader of the 'pack' is the one that needs to be blamed, cause they all follow everything he says.

ISAAC: Maybe he's the one who told him to bum-rush Daniel?

DANIEL: But why would he do that if he likes Johnathan, that doesn't make sense.

JAYDEN: What if he actually doesn't like Johnathan?

DANIEL: OH MY GOD, That would explain it.

ISAAC: He's a master snake.

DANIEL: There are no words for him.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

Isaac, Daniel and Jayden went into the confessional room.

ISAAC: Martin we see through you.

JAYDEN: We see right through your fakeness.

DANIEL: And I told the wrong person to tap out, you fucking with the wrong niggas, you need to tap out if you know what's good for you!

* * *

**Next time on the Bad Boys Club, Martin gets back to plotting and the boys get a new boy. Everyone seems to be getting along but shit pops off as Daniel does what he does best and a surprise ending that nobody saw coming happened. The next episode is called, "Back To Scheming"**

**FOLLOW | FAVOURITE | REVIEW**


	4. Back To Scheming

**I DON'T OWN BAD GIRLS CLUB  
Capitalization - The Speaker  
: - Beginning of dialogue  
' - In The Confessional**

**BBC Miami - "Back To Scheming"**

**Intro**

PRODUCER: Last time on the Bad Boys Club, Johnathan tried sneaking Daniel while he was getting prepared to fight but Johnathan missed and ended up fighting with Isaac and got his ass handled.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

JOHNATHAN: You're in the Bad Boys house, do something.

Martin pushed his finger in Daniel's face.

MARTIN: If you ain't bad, the door is there, get your shit and leave.

DANIEL: So y'all wanna see me pop off huh?

JOHNATHAN: Yes, I wanna fight.

DANIEL: Okay, let me go and tie my bandana around my head and we can go.

All the boys headed upstairs. Ken, Leo and Martin waited outside at the door and Johnathan waited at under the doorframe. Isaac sat on his bed right behind Daniel and Jayden sat on his bed across from Daniel. Daniel got his black bandana and started to wrap it around his head and tie it.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

JOHNATHAN: Daniel do you actually think I'm going to wait on you to tie your head for us to fight? NO, I WANNA FIGHT NOW!

* * *

Johnathan ran into the room and Daniel saw this and moved to the side. Johnathan ended up charging Isaac! Johnathan proceeded to swing on Isaac but Isaac wasn't having it. Isaac held Johnathan by his head and started to beat him. Johnathan pulled Isaac down onto the ground with him and the two both started to kick eachother. Security pushed, Ken, Leo, and Martin out the way and pulled Johnathan out the room and carried him downstairs with Ken, Leo and Martin.

* * *

PRODUCER: Johnathan still wasn't over the mishap and waited for the Daniel, Isaac and Jayden to reach home and charged at the boys as soon as Daniel opened the door but things didn't end well for the Bad Boy as he was sent home.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

The Jeep pulled up.

KEN: They're here.

LEO: They're coming out from the Jeep and Daniel is heading up first.

Daniel opened the door with Isaac behind him and Jayden behind him. Johnathan saw the door open and ran towards Daniel.

DANIEL: MOVE!

Daniel and Jayden moved to the side and Isaac looked confused as Johnathan speared him. Isaac took this momentum and headlocked Johnathan and made Johnathan's face hit the concrete ground as he started to beat Johnathan on the back of his upper back. Security tried pulled Isaac's headlock off of Johnathan but Isaac wasn't letting go. Soon enough Isaac let go and the producer came outside.

DANIEL: HOW IS IT THAT YOU ALWAYS WANNA FIGHT ME BUT YOU END UP FIGHTING HIM?

PRODUCER: Johnathan you tried to intentionally cause harm twice to someone and you ended up fighting both times, you need to get your things and leave.

* * *

PRODUCER: After Johnathan left Daniel, Isaac and Jayden made a promise to the scheming Martin!

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

ISAAC: Martin we see through you.

JAYDEN: We see right through your fakeness.

DANIEL: And I told the wrong person to tap out, you fucking with the wrong niggas, you need to tap out if you know what's good for you!

* * *

The next morning Daniel, Isaac and Jayden woke up and went downstairs to get something to eat.

ISAAC: What do you guys wanna eat?

DANIEL: I feel like going out and eating some nice breakfast.

JAYDEN: There's a place called Mama's House and they have breakfast, lunch and dinner courses.

DANIEL: You're lying?

JAYDEN: No, let's go.

ISAAC: Yeah, I'll drive!

The boys got there things and left Martin, Leo and Ken in the house by themselves. Ken, Leo and Martin woke up and went downstairs to the empty house.

MARTIN: Looks like those pussy bitches left the house early to avoid the pack, haha.

KEN: They don't want to get the treatment.

LEO: I can't believe Johnathan had to go.

MARTIN: I knew he wouldn't make it to the end, he was too gullible.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

Ken and Leo went into the confessional.

KEN: What does he think he's talking about?

LEO: Honestly, it's like he knew that he wanted Johnathan out this house and made him fight Daniel...well I mean Isaac.

KEN: I don't think Martin is that smart to pull that off though, to be quite honest.

LEO: Yeah you're right, it's probably just all a coincidence how things played out.

* * *

MARTIN: So I think we need one of those boys to leave this house.

KEN: I mean I really don't think we can get out Isaac.

LEO: I feel as though Jayden is that quiet but deadly nigga.

MARTIN: So it's made up, we're getting out Daniel.

KEN: Well maybe we should just leave them alone.

LEO: Yeah, why can't we all just live in the house peacefully.

MARTIN: We're the pack, and the pack says, Daniel needs to go.

* * *

**In The Jeep**

The boys are on there way back to the mansion.

ISAAC: So what are we going to do about the Martin situation?

JAYDEN: Hold a house meeting?

Daniel: I don't think those work, but I guess it's worth a try.

ISAAC: Did you hold any house meetings in Season 1?

DANIEL: Yeah, and it ended up being a whole fight between me and Stephan and then Michael sneaked a punch in.

JAYDEN: Weak shit aye.

DANIEL: You already know my nigga.

ISAAC: So we're going to hold a house meeting, and what will we say?

JAYDEN: How bout we just take turns beating down Martin.

The boys laughed.

ISAAC: That would be fun, but people might hate us for doing that.

DANIEL: That might be true, we'll just tell him that we feel like he's being fake.

ISAAC: And what ever happens, happens.

JAYDEN: Okay it's a deal then.

* * *

MARTIN: So this is what's going to happen, Ken you tell Daniel how he is fake and you just don't like him.

KEN: Why me?

LEO: Martin said, you, so it's gon' be you.

KEN: Why not Leo?

MARTIN: Fine the boys of you tell him that's how you feel and when two people tell him to leave this house, he'll leave.

The jeep pulled in and a limo pulled up behind them.

* * *

ANDRE: Finally, I'm up in this bitch!

* * *

Andre *The King B*

Age: 23

From: Boston, MA

* * *

Andre came out of the limo and met with Daniel, Isaac and Jayden.

DANIEL: Oh Hi, nice to meet you, I'm Daniel.

ISAAC: I'm Isaac.

JAYDEN: And I'm Jayden, come inside the house.

ANDRE: I'm Andre and sure let's get this show on the road.

Daniel opened the mansion door and in the living room Ken, Leo and Martin were sitting.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

Martin, Ken and Leo went inside the confessional.

MARTIN: You see, he took the new boy out to tell him about us.

LEO: NOW I KNOW FOR A FACT THAT DANIEL IS FAKE.

KEN: Bitch, you're the one that needs to "Tap Out".

* * *

Daniel, Isaac, Jayden and Andre went into the living room with the other boys as Leo stood up and approached Daniel.

LEO: So you took the new boy out to get to hate us huh?

ANDRE: Huh?

DANIEL: What are you talking about?

The seated Ken then opened his mouth.

KEN: Daniel stop with your lying, don't make me slap that talk right outcha mouth.

Daniel walked around Leo and went into Ken's face.

DANIEL: Slap me, I dare you bitch.

KEN: I'm a dare-devil so don't dare me to do anything.

DANIEL: You're mad stupid right now, can't you see that you're being manipulated by Martin?

KEN: I don't let nobody manipulate me you dumb broad.

Ken got up and pushed Daniel with his shoulder. Daniel pushed him back onto the couch and punched him in his face twice. Leo saw this and tried pulling Daniel away but Daniel thought that Leo was trying to jump in. Daniel turned around and swung onto Leo knocking him into his eye and nose making Leo bob backwards and step back and he tripped on the table leg and fell flat onto his back knocking the back of his head. Ken got up and knocked the back of Daniel's back and Daniel turned around and held Ken's neck and the boys tussled eachother by the neck until they walked away from the couches to the walking space and Daniel let go of one of his hands and threw 5 hard punches into Ken's face.

ISAAC: DANIEL, DANIEL, DANIEL!

JAYDEN: Get him off!

Jayden and Isaac pulled Daniel from Ken as Security came into the living room and took Ken and Leo infront of the mansion door to get away from Daniel.

DANIEL: I told em', I told em' they shoulda tapped out, but no they wanted to get rocked.

Martin went into the area infront of the door to talk with Ken and Leo and Andre followed him. The four boys went into the confessional.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL **

Martin, Andre, Ken and Leo went into the confessional.

MARTIN: So things didn't really go as planned.

KEN: You think, Martin?

ANDRE: I don't mean to be mean but you guys got rocked, like damn, but I don't like fighting so I am not on there side at all.

MARTIN: Really, all they do is fight

LEO: Well I made up my mind, BBC isn't for me, I'm out.

KEN: I feel like that too, I need to go home.

ANDRE: Are you guys sure?

MARTIN: Let them go, if they want to be weak.

Ken and Leo exit the confessional as they get tired of Martin.

ANDRE: I can't believe there leaving because they want too, the producer didn't even tell them to leave.

MARTIN: Well weak bitches need to leave, so let them leave.

* * *

Ken and Leo went into their room and got their belongings. Daniel, Isaac and Jayden went into their room upstairs to talk.

DANIEL: Did Leo jump in?

ISAAC: Honestly, I think he just wanted to break up the fight.

JAYDEN: Yeah he grabbed you by your shoulder and you just swung on him and made the nigga grounded haha.

DANIEL: Now I feel bad.

JAYDEN: You shouldn't, he interfered when it had nothing to do with him.

ISAAC: Yeah even so, he came at you first before Ken did, so at any rate, you two would have fought no matter how shit went down.

DANIEL: You guys are right, I wonder how Andre will fit in with us, he seemed so cool and down to earth.

ISAAC: Where did he go anyways?

JAYDEN: He followed Martin and went into his room.

DANIEL: Let's just hope he doesn't get manipulated by Martin.

* * *

Ken and Leo's limos came and sent them to the airport where they went back to there home town. Martin and Andre went into their room and Martin started to talk with Andre.

MARTIN: So I just think it's fair to warn you that, Daniel and Isaac are fighters, all they do is fight and that's why we don't get along.

ANDRE: I have a feeling that we wont get along, I hate fighting.

MARTIN: Wow, you're just like me, I could tell we're going to be besties in the house.

ANDRE: Yes, I can feel that too.

MARTIN: But those boys will put their hands on you so, be careful.

ANDRE: If I have to put my hands on someone I would, that's no doubt.

Sneak peak of someone punching someone while they're on his back.

* * *

**Next time on The Bad Boys Club, The boys get two new replacements and Martin does what he does best and gets back to scheming his way threw the whole house. One Bad Boy gets the Daniel treatment as he handles his business like a pro. The next episode is called, "Bang The Fuck Out"**

**FOLLOW | FAVOURITE | REVIEW**


	5. Bang The Fuck Out

**I DON'T OWN BAD GIRLS CLUB  
Capitalization - The Speaker  
: - Beginning of dialogue  
' - In The Confessional**

**BBC Miami - "Bang The Fuck Out"**

**Intro**

PRODUCER: Last time on the Bad Boys Club, Daniel, Isaac and Jayden had enough of Martin's manipulating schemes so they decide to have a house meeting.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

ISAAC: So what are we going to do about the Martin situation?

JAYDEN: Hold a house meeting?

Daniel: I don't think those work, but I guess it's worth a try.

ISAAC: Did you hold any house meetings in Season 1?

DANIEL: Yeah, and it ended up being a whole fight between me and Stephan and then Michael sneaked a punch in.

JAYDEN: Weak shit aye.

DANIEL: You already know my nigga.

ISAAC: So we're going to hold a house meeting, and what will we say?

JAYDEN: How bout we just take turns beating down Martin.

The boys laughed.

ISAAC: That would be fun, but people might hate us for doing that.

DANIEL: That might be true, we'll just tell him that we feel like he's being fake.

ISAAC: And what ever happens, happens.

JAYDEN: Okay it's a deal then.

* * *

PRODUCER: Back at home, Martin decided to turn Ken and Leo against Daniel to do his dirty work for him.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

MARTIN: So I think we need one of those boys to leave this house.

KEN: I mean I really don't think we can get out Isaac.

LEO: I feel as though Jayden is that quiet but deadly nigga.

MARTIN: So it's made up, we're getting out Daniel.

KEN: Well maybe we should just leave them alone.

LEO: Yeah, why can't we all just live in the house peacefully.

MARTIN: We're the pack, and the pack says, Daniel needs to go.

* * *

PRODUCER: They boys met up with new boy Andre and Ken and Leo thought that Daniel was filling his head with nonsense and this led to a brawl between Daniel, Ken and Leo.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

LEO: So you took the new boy out to get to hate us huh?

ANDRE: Huh?

DANIEL: What are you talking about?

The seated Ken then opened his mouth.

KEN: Daniel stop with your lying, don't make me slap that talk right outcha mouth.

Daniel walked around Leo and went into Ken's face.

DANIEL: Slap me, I dare you bitch.

KEN: I'm a dare-devil so don't dare me to do anything.

DANIEL: You're mad stupid right now, can't you see that you're being manipulated by Martin?

KEN: I don't let nobody manipulate me you dumb broad.

Ken got up and pushed Daniel with his shoulder. Daniel pushed him back onto the couch and punched him in his face twice. Leo saw this and tried pulling Daniel away but Daniel thought that Leo was trying to jump in. Daniel turned around and swung onto Leo knocking him into his eye and nose making Leo bob backwards and step back and he tripped on the table leg and fell flat onto his back knocking the back of his head. Ken got up and knocked the back of Daniel's back and Daniel turned around and held Ken's neck and the boys tussled eachother by the neck until they walked away from the couches to the walking space and Daniel let go of one of his hands and threw 5 hard punches into Ken's face.

ISAAC: DANIEL, DANIEL, DANIEL!

JAYDEN: Get him off!

* * *

PRODUCER: After the heated brawl, Ken and Leo decide to leave.

* * *

DANIEL: Fuck Martin, let's go out.

ISAAC: Yeah, I agree, we need to party!

JAYDEN: Let's head out to Club Seaside!

The boys got ready to head out for the night. The went into the limo and headed out to Club Seaside!

* * *

**In The Limo**

ISAAC: Time to PARTY!

DANIEL: As Tanisha would say, "Turn up, Turn up, TURN UP!"

JAYDEN: I can't wait to dance, drink and smoke the problems away!

ISAAC: Aye fuckin' Men to that!

EVERYONE: Hahaha.

* * *

MARTIN: Andre see how fake they are, they left the house and didn't even ask if we wanted to party.

ANDRE: That's so petty, I feel bad for them in the long run, let's see how many people are going to fuck with them after they continue with that behavior.

MARTIN: None.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

MARTIN: This Andre guy is so gullible like he will be my puppet in the house cause he's way easier to control then Ken or Leo.

* * *

Daniel, Isaac and Jayden finished partying and headed back home. Martin and Andre went to sleep. Daniel, Isaac and Jayden reached home and noticed the sleeping Martin and Andre.

JAYDEN: Wanna put whipped cream all over their faces?

ISAAC: Why not, let's go get some, Daniel keep watch and make sure they don't wake up.

DANIEL: Okay, hurry up, their tossing and turning haha.

Isaac and Jayden ran down the hallway into the kitchen and grabbed the whipped cream. The came back into the room and Isaac went to Martin and Jayden went to Andre. They applied the whipped cream on both bad boys face and sneaked out and went to bed.

Two boys met up at a restaurant drinking some liquor shots.

LOUIS: Being bad isn't easy, it's a full-time job

* * *

Louis *Sneaky Sniper*

Age: 22

From: Atlanta, GA

* * *

LOUIS: This should be fun, two niggas coming into the house at one time.

ZANE: I know, this will be so much fun, we'll rock these niggas.

* * *

Zane *Mr. Brutality*

Age: 21

From: Hollywood, CA

* * *

k

LOUIS: We should make a packed from now that we will have eachothers backs from the jump.

ZANE: I can roll with that.

LOUIS: So we good?

ZANE: We're the best haha.

The boys' limo pulled up and they went inside of it.

* * *

Martin and Andre woke up and noticed the whipped cream when they got into the washroom.

MARTIN: Typical punk bitch moves.

ANDRE: This isn't even funny.

MARTIN: Just leave them, I have something else in mind.

ANDRE: Hey is Jayden as bad as the other two?

MARTIN: Actually Jayden never fought so hopefully there is hope for him to join the pack.

* * *

Daniel, Isaac and Jayden woke up and Daniel and Isaac went for a smoke in the backyard patio.

DANIEL: These boys are no fun, not even a little laugh or reaction.

ISAAC: I have a feeling it just started though, they're probably planning something.

DANIEL: I know what you mean, devious doesn't die quickly.

* * *

Andre and Martin made their way upstairs into Jayden's room.

ANDRE: Jayden could I speak with you?

JAYDEN: Sure, what's up?

ANDRE: I feel like you shouldn't fuck with Daniel and Isaac they're nothing but trouble.

JAYDEN: What are you talking about?

ANDRE: All they wanna do is fight.

JAYDEN: You've been here for a day, Daniel and Isaac only fought after people attacked them.

ANDRE: I think they have already manipulated you my nigga.

JAYDEN: Martin is the only one manipulating anyone, he manipulated Johnathan, Ken and Le-

Andre sneaked a punch in Jayden's mouth as Jayden took Andre by his neck and slammed him onto the ground. Jayden started throwing hard punches onto Andre's chest and face. Martin comes in and kicks Jayden on his back as security flies into the room and pulls Martin to the side and takes Jayden off of Andre.

* * *

DANIEL: DID YOU SEE THOSE SECURTIES JUST NOW?

ISAAC: WHAT?!

Daniel and Isaac ran into the mansion and up the stairs into their room.

DANIEL: What happened Jayden?

JAYDEN: Andre comes in here with some bullshit and then sucker punches me and when I beat his ass, Martin jumps me.

Daniel and Isaac immediately leap over the security as Isaac pulled Martin in by his shirt and Daniel punched him in his face. Security backed up and put Daniel, Isaac and Jayden in the corner of the room and Martin and Andre got pulled downstairs.

Zane and Louis' limo pulled up and they entered the mansion.

LOUIS: HE- What happened in here?

MARTIN: They jumped me yo.

ZANE: Oh, I don't fuck with that jumping shit.

LOUIS: If these bitches be jumping, we should jump them too.

* * *

**Next time on the Bad Boys Club, Zane and Louis make it their business to address the jumping issue, and that rubs Daniel the wrong way as a Bad Boy is sent away for his violent behavior the day before the boys head to Puerto Rico! The next episode is called, "Who's Jumping Who"**

**FOLLOW | FAVOURITE | REVIEW**


	6. Who's Jumping Who

**I DON'T OWN BAD GIRLS CLUB  
Capitalization - The Speaker  
: - Beginning of dialogue  
' - In The Confessional**

**BBC Miami - "Who's Jumping Who"**

**Intro**

PRODUCER: Last time on the bad boys club, Isaac, Daniel and Jayden decide to head out to party because there was too much drama in the past couple of days.

Short Flashbacks of Daniel Vs Ken, Leo and Martin.

PRODUCER: Martin and Andre felt as though the other boys were fake for not taking them out to party so they stayed in and went to bed early.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

MARTIN: Andre see how fake they are, they left the house and didn't even ask if we wanted to party.

ANDRE: That's so petty, I feel bad for them in the long run, let's see how many people are going to fuck with them after they continue with that behavior.

MARTIN: None.

* * *

PRODUCER: When the boys got back from partying, Isaac and Jayden thought it would be fun to pull a prank on the boys but Martin and Andre didn't have no reaction to it in the morning. Instead, Andre felt the need to ask Jayden to join the pack and forget about Daniel and Isaac which ultimately made the two boys fight.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

ANDRE: I think they have already manipulated you my nigga.

JAYDEN: Martin is the only one manipulating anyone, he manipulated Johnathan, Ken and Le-

Andre sneaked a punch in Jayden's mouth as Jayden took Andre by his neck and slammed him onto the ground. Jayden started throwing hard punches onto Andre's chest and face. Martin comes in and kicks Jayden on his back as security flies into the room and pulls Martin to the side and takes Jayden off of Andre.

* * *

PRODUCER: After the fight Zane and Louis walked in and are immediately put under the deceiving influence of Martin.

LOUIS: HE- What happened in here?

MARTIN: They jumped me yo.

ZANE: Oh, I don't fuck with that jumping shit.

LOUIS: If these bitches be jumping, we should jump them too.

* * *

DANIEL: Did you hear that?

ISAAC: Someone said, 'we jumped them' right?

DANIEL: Yeah that's what I heard.

JAYDEN: We need to fuck these bitches up.

Daniel, Isaac and Jayden came out their room and went down the spiral staircase and entered the living room area where they were faced with the two new bad boys, Zane and Louis.

LOUIS: Who's the jumpers?

DANIEL: What?

MARTIN: Wht you playing stupid, you and Isaac jumped me.

JAYDEN: Bitch you and Andre jumped me.

ANDRE: Bitch ain't no one jumped you.

ZANE: Well I can't fuck with you two cause y'all some jumpin' ass niggas.

Daniel went into Zane's face.

DANIEL: Nigga you just walked into here don't make me decorate this house with your body.

LOUIS: I think someone has an anger issue.

DANIEL: SO WHAT HAPPENED? YOU DON'T LIKE MY ANGER BITCH, WE IN THE BAD BOYS HOUSE.

Daniel walked up with force and nudged Louis back. Zane then went into Daniel's face.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

ISAAC: I already know how this is going to go down, and Zane and Louis y'all gonna get the Ken and Leo treatment if y'all don't back down, that's for sure.

* * *

ZANE: Why did you push him nigga?

DANIEL: So how bout I push you instead.

Daniel took Zane by his neck and spun him into the couch. Louis pushed forward and Daniel did the same to Louis and both Louis and Zane were on the couch beside each other. Daniel then jumped in the middle on his knees on the couch and started throwing punches. His left hand hitting Zane and his right hand on Louis. Zane got hit in his lip and eye as Louis got hit in his mouth multiple times. Zane kicked and kicked until he managed to get one of Daniel's knee off the couch and both boys pushed Daniel back off the couch. Both boys went to bend and start to throw punches as Daniel threw his legs up and kicked Louis in his neck and security ram-packed in and pushed the glass table to get hold of Daniel since he was inbetween the couch and table. 3 securities went onto the couch and held down Zane and Louis. The producer came out.

PRODUCER: Daniel, come this way please.

Daniel made his was into the kitchen area where the producer wanted to talk with him.

PRODUCER: Daniel things are going out of hand, I'm going to send you to a hotel tonight, the next time you get into a fight, you will be sent home.

DANIEL: I understand.

ZANE: Go home bitch.

LOUIS: FUCK OUTTA OUR HOUSE.

ISAAC: Who's house? Y'all ain't nobody in here, y'all are peasants that we have to tolerate until y'all asses get the boot.

ZANE: What you wanna fight too?

PRODUCER: There will be no more fighting, Zane and Louis get settled into your rooms, Isaac and Jayden go to yours until everyone is calm and can handle being around each other.

Daniel went into his room to get his belongings for the night.

ISAAC: THEY'RE SENDING YOU HOME?

JAYDEN: OH HELL NO, i'M BOUT TO FUCK THESE BITCHES UP.

DANIEL: GUYS, I'm just going to a hotel for the night.

ISAAC: Oh good, we need you here, we're the real pack of the season, we're the horde. They are the snakes of the season.

JAYDEN: On some realshit, have a goodnight though.

DANIEL: Thanks, Imma miss you guys.

ISAAC: I don't think we're going to go out tonight though, it wont be the same without you.

DANIEL: Awe, guys.

PRODUCER: You done yet, Daniel?

DANIEL: K guys, see you tomorrow.

Daniel left to head to his hotel for the night.

* * *

ZANE: I can't wait to get my hands on those guys, they're fake as fuck.

MARTIN: Well on the bright side, you guys are officially initiated into the pack.

LOUIS: That's good, but I think we should party tonight and tomorrow we really deal with Daniel, Isaac and Jayden.

ANDRE: That sounds good, I haven't gotten to party since I got here.

LOUIS: So it's settled, let's go out to party!

The four boys went to the dressing room and got ready to head out for the night.

* * *

ISAAC: These boys are getting wacker, and wacker as they come in.

JAYDEN: Honestly, we kick out 2 fake bitches at the same time and we just got two more fake bitches.

ISAAC: I'm honestly over this shit right now, the next time there is an altercation, I will be sent home.

JAYDEN: I feel the same, all these niggas do is jump, they can't fight.

ISAAC: Well when the horde is in full effect, those bitches gon' know what's good.

* * *

The 4 boys came back home from partying, and went straight to bed.

* * *

The next morning Daniel came back into the mansion.

Daniel ran up the spiral staircase and ran into his room and jumped on Isaac's bed and then jumped onto Jayden's bed to wake up the sleeping boys.

DANIEL: WAKEY, WAKEY, I'M BACK.

ISAAC: You're Back!

JAYDEN: We missed you last night.

* * *

MARTIN: What the Hell?

ZANE: Did that bitch come home already?

LOUIS: Let's finish them now.

ANDRE: Hold on, give me 5 more minutes mom.

The boys laughed. Martin threw a pillow at Andre and he woke up.

ANDRE: WHAT HAPPENED, WHAT DID I MISS?

**DING DONG**

All the boys went into the area infront of the door as Stephanie from Season 11 Miami gave them a scroll and told them to read it.

_Get Your Trunks,_

_Get Ready for Jumps,_

_Take That Shirt off and Give it A Throw,_

_Cause These Bad Boys Are Going To_

_PUERTO RICO!_

EVERYONE: WE'RE GOING TO PUERTO RICO!

STEPHANIE: You guys hurry and get ready, and be ready and down here in an hour, for the limo to come and get you guys.

The boys rushed to their rooms to get clothes to wear for their trip to Puerto Rico!

* * *

**Next time on The Bad Boys Club, the boys put their differences aside for the trip and have a great time with going to beaches, partying on Yachts and dancing the night away. Next episode is called, "All Seriousness Aside".**

**FOLLOW | FAVOURITE | REVIEW**


	7. All Seriousness Aside

**I DON'T OWN BAD GIRLS CLUB  
Capitalization - The Speaker  
: - Beginning of dialogue  
' - In The Confessional**

**BBC Miami - "All Seriousness Aside"**

**Intro**

PRODUCER: Last time on the Bad Boys Club, Zane and Louis feel like Daniel and Isaac are jumpers and they want to jump them back for 'jumping' Martin and this ends with Daniel fighting both boys and being sent to a hotel for the night.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

Daniel walked up with force and nudged Louis back. Zane then went into Daniel's face.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

ISAAC: I already know how this is going to go down, and Zane and Louis y'all gonna get the Ken and Leo treatment if y'all don't back down, that's for sure.

* * *

ZANE: Why did you push him nigga?

DANIEL: So how bout I push you instead.

Daniel took Zane by his neck and spun him into the couch. Louis pushed forward and Daniel did the same to Louis and both Louis and Zane were on the couch beside each other. Daniel then jumped in the middle on his knees on the couch and started throwing punches. His left hand hitting Zane and his right hand on Louis. Zane got hit in his lip and eye as Louis got hit in his mouth multiple times. Zane kicked and kicked until he managed to get one of Daniel's knee off the couch and both boys pushed Daniel back off the couch. Both boys went to bend and start to throw punches as Daniel threw his legs up and kicked Louis in his neck and security ram-packed in and pushed the glass table to get hold of Daniel since he was inbetween the couch and table. 3 securities went onto the couch and held down Zane and Louis. The producer came out.

PRODUCER: Daniel, come this way please.

Daniel made his was into the kitchen area where the producer wanted to talk with him.

PRODUCER: Daniel things are going out of hand, I'm going to send you to a hotel tonight, the next time you get into a fight, you will be sent home.

DANIEL: I understand.

* * *

PRODUCER: Martin, Andre, Zane and Louis decide to party the night away since Daniel wouldn't be home, the same night the boys came home they plotted on getting out the three musketeers out the house in the morning when they got a unsuspecting visit from Stephanie from BGC11.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

Daniel ran up the spiral staircase and ran into his room and jumped on Isaac's bed and then jumped onto Jayden's bed to wake up the sleeping boys.

DANIEL: WAKEY, WAKEY, I'M BACK.

ISAAC: You're Back!

JAYDEN: We missed you last night.

* * *

MARTIN: What the Hell?

ZANE: Did that bitch come home already?

LOUIS: Let's finish them now.

ANDRE: Hold on, give me 5 more minutes mom.

The boys laughed. Martin threw a pillow at Andre and he woke up.

ANDRE: WHAT HAPPENED, WHAT DID I MISS?

**DING DONG**

All the boys went into the area infront of the door as Stephanie from Season 11 Miami gave them a scroll and told them to read it.

_Get Your Trunks,_

_Get Ready for Jumps,_

_Take That Shirt off and Give it A Throw,_

_Cause These Bad Boys Are Going To_

_PUERTO RICO!_

EVERYONE: WE'RE GOING TO PUERTO RICO!

STEPHANIE: You guys hurry and get ready, and be ready and down here in an hour, for the limo to come and get you guys.

The boys rushed to their rooms to get clothes to wear for their trip to Puerto Rico!

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

Daniel, Isaac and Jayden entered the confessional.

DANIEL: WE'RE GOING TO P.R BITCHES.

ISAAC: You already know we gon' turn up in this motherfucker and if those lame ass bitches try and pull something we gon' be on it, just that quick.

JAYDEN: We gonna have fun, drink, fuck, smoke, dance and probably jump off some boats y'all!

DANIEL: OKAY LET'S GO!

* * *

The boys head out the confessional and get their suitcases and start to pack, swimming trunks, sweats, t-shirts, vests for their trip to Puerto Rico.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

Martin, Andre, Zane and Louis enter the confessional.

MARTIN: So looks like our plan to kick out those bitches will be on hold as we're GOING TO PUERTO RICO TO TURN UP AND HAVE A GREAT ASS TIME!

ZANE: I CAN'T WAIT, This shit is going to be amazing!

LOUIS: Swimming in that clear ocean blue water, I could just feel it now.

ANDRE: Anyways, BYE MIAMI, PUERTO RICO HERE WE COME!

* * *

Now all the boys got their belongings together for the two day trip to Puerto Rico. They made their way downstairs towards Stephanie.

STEPHANIE: So y'all ready to get this shit on the road?

EVERYONE: YES!

The boys left their mansion and entered the limo where it then sent them to the airport. They boys got onto their flight and waved 'bye' to Stephanie after they all had a departure shot. The boys soon make it into P.R and are greeted by Alejandro their show-fer.

ALEJANDRO: Hello Bad Boys, make your way this way and your transportation vehicle is right their.

EVERYONE: HEEEEEEEEEY!

All the boys went into the big 10 seater van. Their first stop was at a local restaurant known for their crab meat.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

DANIEL: God knows how I like me some crab, so baby bring that shit over here!

* * *

WAITER: Hi, I'm Orlando I'll be your waiter for this evening, what would you guys like?

ZANE: Well I'm pretty sure we all wanna try the crab meat, we hear it's delicious.

WAITER: Why, yes, I'll bring 7 of them? And what about drinks?

DANIEL: CHARDANAYYY! For us 3, I don't know if you guys want that.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

LOUIS: So Daniel loud ass gon' be like, CHARDANAYYY... for the 3 of us, what happened to putting our differences aside? Bitch you want a problem cause I'll give you a problem.

* * *

MARTIN: No it's fine, just bring two bottles of Chardonnay please.

ISAAC: What sense does that make, if y'all gonna drink it, we might as well share one bottle, it's still in the a.m. why you tryna get fucked up?

ANDRE: Isaac shut the fuck up, we got money to pay for the bottle so don't worry about it, you broke broad.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL **

ISAAC: So outta nowhere this bitch calls me a broke broad... Really? REALLY ME? BITCH I BOUGHT YOU 4 MOTHERFUCKEN BOTTLES WHEN I DIDN'T NEED TO FUCK YOU MEAN I'M BROKE?

* * *

ISAAC: What did you say?

ANDRE: I said you're broke.

DANIEL: Isaac not here, we're in public.

ANDRE: Oh you need Daniel to hold you back huh, so you weak too.

The waiter brought 7 glasses filled with Chardonnay and two bottles of it. The crab meat also came onto the table. Isaac took his glass and threw it over onto Andre.

ISAAC: I'm broke right, bitch.

LOUIS: WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT, WE'RE IN PUERTO RICO.

Isaac went into his wallet and took out enough money to pay for everything on the table and went into the Van to cool off. Daniel and Jayden followed.

DANIEL: My nigga, everyone knows you ain't broke so don't let that shit phase you.

JAYDEN: Honestly, fuck them, even if you threw that shit in Andre's face atleast you paid for it.

ISAAC: It bugs me though, like he didn't have enough money for his brother's birthday so I lend out my money that I didn't ask back for cause the nigga didn't have enough, so how you callin' me broke?

DANIEL: That's how fake niggas role, we need to get over it, we're in Puerto Rico we need to turn up and have a good motherfucken time.

The rest of the boys made their way into the van.

ANDRE: All I'm gonna say is, I'm sorry for what I said, we're in P.R and I just want to have fun.

All the boys agreed and the van made it's way to their Puerto Rican bachelor pad. The boys reached their destination and they entered. Everything from the kitchen, to the dressing room, to the washroom, the patio balcony to see the ocean view from across the street was on the first level. On the second level was all the beds and it was set up as balcony style so you could see everything and everyone on the first level from the second.

EVERYONE: OKAY! DAMN THIS BITCH IS NICE!

The boys ran around inside as they made their way onto the balcony and screamed!

EVERYONE: BAAAAAAD BOOOOOOYS CLUUUUB SEASON 2 MIAMI, WE'RE IN PUERTO RICOOOOOOOOO!

The boys settled in their things as everything was seemingly going smooth.

LOUIS: So where we heading tonight?

ZANE: Their is a club called "Liquored Up" We should go there, it sounds like a good time!

DANIEL: That does sound like a good time!

The boys go into the dressing room and start to get ready for the night to begin.

JAYDEN: It's going to be our very first night, partying in Puerto Rico YOOO!

MARTIN: I'll tell you this shit be moving by quickly too.

ANDRE: That's how I'm feeling, I'm feeling things are happening too fast that we haven't really gotten to have fun with eachother.

They finally get ready and their van comes to get them and take them to club Liquored Up! The boys enter and get good vibes as soon as they enter the place. They all go into their VIP section and start dancing and partying and drinking and smoking Shisha.

LOUIS: AYE, AYE AYE

DANIEL: LOUIS CAN YOU HANDLE ALL OF THAT MY NIGGA?

LOUIS: I'M TRYIN, I'M TRYIN' HAHA.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

DANIEL: At this point everyone seems to be getting along, I wonder if it's going to stay like that in the house?

Sneak preview of Jayden being pulled from the bed by 3 other boys.

* * *

JAYDEN: EVERYBODY, TAKE A SHOT!

Jayden hands out a shot to each of the bad boys and they cheers before going bottoms up and start dancing again.

ISAAC: This is the most fun I've had in a while, with not only my two main niggas but even these fools.

Daniel, Jayden and Isaac start laughing.

Soon the boys get ready to leave and they head back into the Van to care them home.

* * *

**VAN**

JAYDEN: Tonight has been the most fun night ever in this whole entire experience I must say.

ZANE: NO DRAMA AND WE CAN ALL CO-EXIST AND HAVE A GREAT TIME.

LOUIS: DRAMA-FREE, AND STRESS-FREE!

DANIEL: I'm actually glad we're doing this as a group cause we wouldn't have nearly as much fun if we were all separated.

ANDRE: I feel you, but I'm mad tired, DRIVER ARE WE HOME YET?

MARTIN: Shut it Andre, we're almost their bitch.

All the boys laughed.

ISAAC: WE'RE HOME!

* * *

The boys came out the Van and said bye to their amazing driver and went home to get some rest since tomorrow was their Yacht Trip.

In the morning Louis, Zane, Andre and Martin wake up first.

ZANE: So how long do we play this sherade with them?

LOUIS: Yeah I just wanna pop, all three of them at once.

ANDRE: I'm so sick of Isaac and his petty ass throwing a drink on me, like REALLY?

MARTIN: All in due time, we leave here tomorrow so when we get home we're going to take out the 3 musketeers one, by one, by one.

Sneak peak of Isaac punching Andre, and Zane and Louis jumping in.

Soon enough Isaac, Jayden and Daniel wake up and make their way downstairs to the lower level where the other boys are eating.

ISAAC: So where are we heading off to today?

JAYDEN: YEAH, What's the adventure for today?

MARTIN: Well I think we're supposed to go Zip Lining!

EVERYONE: OOOOOOOOOUUUU!

Everyone went and got ready as the Van pulled up to take them to their destination.

DANIEL: I went Bungee Jumping and that shit was crazy, I hope this shit is fun too!

ANDRE: It has to be, you be flying at like 100 miles per hour.

All the boys laugh.

The van stops and the boys make their way out and are greeted by professional Zip Liners.

ZACK: Hi, I'll be your instructor for the day, so lets go and get started!

Zack led them to the jungle where they would be going to do zip lining.

ZACK: So who's the brave soul to go first?

DANIEL: MEEE! I wanna get this shit over with.

One by one each one of the bad boys went down the zip line, screaming and laughing at this once in a lifetime opportunity!

ZACK: Now we would like to take you guys to our cliff where it will broadcast the river below where you guys could go swimming!

EVERYONE: HUH?

JAYDEN: So you tryna throw us off a cliff now? A jungle wasn't enough my nigga?

Everyone started laughing.

ZACK: Trust me this will be fun!

Zack led all of the boys to the water and then the made their way up to the cliff.

Daniel looked over the cliff.

DANIEL: Iunno if Daniel gon' make this one.

ISAAC: Damn that's a motherfucken drop.

ZACK: I thought you guys were Bad Boys.

DANIEL: Don't get shit twisted boo, we ain't stupid.

And with that each boy ran off the cliff and jumped into the water.

DANIEL: AHHHHHH!

ISAAC: HOLY MOTHERFU-

JAYDEN: LORD JESUS HEL-

After swimming in the water a Yacht pulled in and they were escorted on it as it drove them off into the big ocean.

MARTIN: Ou I can get used to this!

ANDRE: Right my nigga!

LOUIS: I NEVER WANT THIS SHIT TO END.

ZANE: LET'S PARTY!

The boys popped bottles as the froff of the champagne flowed over their hands as they poored into the glasses.

DANIEL: CHEERS FOR DOING IT, BIG AND BAD!

EVERYONE: CHEERS!

The boys started dancing and smoking and drinking more until it was beginning to turn to night.

MARTIN: Are time is almost up in this bitch!

ZANE: I don't want to leave.

The boys reach home and start packing away their belongings since they will be leaving in the morning to head back to Miami.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

Martin, Andre, Zane and Louis entered.

MARTIN: Now that this trip is over and all seriousness isn't aside anymore.

ANDRE: It's back to mayhem, and Daniel, Isaac and Jayden THE PACK IS COMING FOR YOU.

ZANE: So sleep with one eye open bitches cause y'all ain't gonna know what the fuck hit you when we're done.

LOUIS: Daniel you wanna jump us, well guess what you haven't seen jumping yet bitch!

Sneak peak of Daniel VS Martin, Andre, Louis and Zane!

* * *

**Next time on the Bad Boys Club, The boys head back to Miami and as soon as they land, Martin, Andre, Louis and Zane get back to their old ways and all Hell breaks loose in Miami as the beat-downs continue from sun-up to sun-down. Next episode is called, "Decieve And Conquer".**

**FOLLOW | FAVOURITE | REVIEW**


	8. Deceive and Conquer

**I DON'T OWN BAD GIRLS CLUB  
Capitalization - The Speaker  
: - Beginning of dialogue  
' - In The Confessional**

**BBC Miami - "Deceive and Conquer"**

**Intro**

PRODUCER: Last time on the Bad Boys Club, the boys head to Puerto Rico for their two day trip where tempers flared as Isaac and Andre had a minor altercation.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

MARTIN: No it's fine, just bring two bottles of Chardonnay please.

ISAAC: What sense does that make, if y'all gonna drink it, we might as well share one bottle, it's still in the a.m. why you tryna get fucked up?

ANDRE: Isaac shut the fuck up, we got money to pay for the bottle so don't worry about it, you broke broad.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

ISAAC: So outta nowhere this bitch calls me a broke broad... Really? REALLY ME? BITCH I BOUGHT YOU 4 MOTHERFUCKEN BOTTLES WHEN I DIDN'T NEED TO FUCK YOU MEAN I'M BROKE?

* * *

The waiter brought 7 glasses filled with Chardonnay and two bottles of it. The crab meat also came onto the table. Isaac took his glass and threw it over onto Andre.

ISAAC: I'm broke right, bitch.

* * *

PRODUCER: The boys then decide to put their differences aside for the rest of the trip as they head out for a fun night.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

ZANE: Their is a club called "Liquored Up" We should go there, it sounds like a good time!

DANIEL: That does sound like a good time!

The boys go into the dressing room and start to get ready for the night to begin.

JAYDEN: It's going to be our very first night, partying in Puerto Rico YOOO!

MARTIN: I'll tell you this shit be moving by quickly too.

ANDRE: That's how I'm feeling, I'm feeling things are happening too fast that we haven't really gotten to have fun with eachother.

They finally get ready and their van comes to get them and take them to club Liquored Up! The boys enter and get good vibes as soon as they enter the place. They all go into their VIP section and start dancing and partying and drinking and smoking Shisha.

LOUIS: AYE, AYE AYE

DANIEL: LOUIS CAN YOU HANDLE ALL OF THAT MY NIGGA?

LOUIS: I'M TRYIN, I'M TRYIN' HAHA.

* * *

PRODUCER: The boys come back and head to go zip lining and then they head onto a Yacht to party the night away until night fell and the real story came out of Martin, Andre, Zane and Louis plans to send home Daniel, Isaac and Jayden.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

Martin, Andre, Zane and Louis entered.

MARTIN: Now that this trip is over and all seriousness isn't aside anymore.

ANDRE: It's back to mayhem, and Daniel, Isaac and Jayden THE PACK IS COMING FOR YOU.

ZANE: So sleep with one eye open bitches cause y'all ain't gonna know what the fuck hit you when we're done.

LOUIS: Daniel you wanna jump us, well guess what you haven't seen jumping yet bitch!

* * *

The boys packed their belongings and made their way back into the Van which drove them to the airport to which the plane drove them back to Miami. When the boys reached into Miami they headed into their Limo which would drive them back to the Miami Mansion!

* * *

**Limo**

DANIEL: If we keep this bonding up, this time in the house will be just great!

ISAAC: That's what I'm saying, you guys are fun to hang out with!

MARTIN: So are you guys, right guys?

ANDRE: Yeah, it's great getting along with everyone.

ZANE: I can't wait to get back into our home in Miami!

LOUIS: I know, my bed is just calling my name.

JAYDEN: OOO, Look our house is coming up.

* * *

The boys limo pulled up and they made their way back into their Miami bachelor pad. Daniel, Isaac and Jayden made their way up the spiral staircase and went into their room as Martin, Andre, Zane and Louis made their way down the hallway into their room.

DANIEL: So I wonder if all this drama is actually finally over.

JAYDEN: I don't know, I mean it just seems too easy, like Andre was soooo heated about the spilled drink and all of a sudden he came into the van and apologized like, it was just out of character.

ISAAC: Do you guys think that they're trying to play us, and shit is going to pop off by tomorrow?

DANIEL: It better not be cause I'll be fucken' livid if they even try to pull some type of shit like that.

JAYDEN: Yeah, They better not cause we all the wrong niggas to fuck with on that disrespectful shit.

ISAAC: These boys better be sincere about all of us putting are problems aside to co-exist and have a fun time in Miami, it's all so petty.

* * *

MARTIN: So when do we make our move?

ANDRE: Not now, they're all awake and alert, if we jump one, the other two will jump in and help, we need to catch them off guard when there is only one of them.

MARTIN: Like how Daniel and Isaac were outside on the patio when Jayden was upstairs by himself?

ANDRE: Yes exactly, but this time we need atleast two of them out the house at the same time.

LOUIS: What if one of us goes out with them?

ZANE: Not me.

LOUIS: Me either.

ANDRE: I'm getting all three of them.

MARTIN: Well that's out, we just need to wait for shit to fall into place.

The boys went into their bed to sleep. The next morning Daniel and Isaac woke up first.

DANIEL: Jayden wake up.

ISAAC: Yeah buddy let's get some food to eat.

JAYDEN: I'm tired let me sleep.

DANIEL: Are you sure?

ISAAC: Yeah are you sure, we're going to get some lunch.

JAYDEN: Just bring me back something.

DANIEL: Okay, if you say so.

Daniel and Isaac went out and headed into the Jeep.

* * *

**Jeep**

DANIEL: Hey, do you think we made the right decision to leave him in the house like that?

ISAAC: Well everyone is still sleeping so instead of eating out, let's just pick up the food and head back to the house, so we're not gone for too long.

DANIEL: Okay that makes sense, drive fast.

ISAAC: Okay haha, let's go!

* * *

Martin wakes up first and goes downstairs to get something to eat.

MARTIN: Andre, Louis, Zane, the Jeep is gone but Jayden is asleep in his room.

ANDRE: Huh? Really?

ZANE: I guess Jayden is going to be the first victim of the pack.

LOUIS: Let's go!

Martin, Andre, Zane and Louis went up the spiral staircase and made their way into Jayden's room.

MARTIN: Jayden it's time to go.

JAYDEN: Huh? Where we going?

ANDRE: We're not going anywhere, but you're leaving this house.

JAYDEN: What are you talking about?

Zane and Louis ran in and pulled Jayden off of the bed and onto the ground as Andre jumped in and punched Jayden as he was kicking and throwing punches trying to fight back. Martin then jumped in and tried holding down Jayden's legs and started hitting Jayden's stomach as Zane and Louis and Andre started punching on Jayden's face. Security flocked in and pulled the four boys down the stairs as Jayden got up. Jayden ran down the spiral stair case and saw Andre. Jayden ran behind Andre and closed-lined him onto the ground as he started beating on the back of Andre's head. Security held Jayden's stomach and tried pulling him away as Louis and Zane saw and charged in.

ZANE: YOU WEAK BITCH!

LOUIS: FUCK WITH US YOU WEAK BITCH!

Jayden let go of Andre and charged at the on-coming Zane and Louis. Jayden punches Zane as Louis pushed his hands into Jayden's face as he then punched Louis and pushed him onto the ground. Security ran in and pulled Jayden outside of the mansion.

ANDRE: GET HIS SHIT AND THROW IT OUT OF THIS HOUSE!

MARTIN: OKAY LET'S GET HIS SHIT!

Andre, Martin, Zane and Louis ran up the spiral stair case and got all of Jayden's things and picked them up by the hand full and ran down the stairs and opened the mansion door and threw them onto the concrete floor where Jayden was standing with the producer.

MARTIN: Bye bitch!

ANDRE: We faked it so we can fuck with you like this, y'all some stupid ass bitches!

LOUIS: Dont worry that hit you gave me, I'll get you back you bitch!

ZANE: GET THE FUCK UP OUT OUR HOUSE!

Security pulled the four boys back inside the mansion and they were told to sit in the living room.

PRODUCER: Are you okay?

JAYDEN: I'm done, I'm over it, I'm not staying in that house, they jumped me but you know what you guys need to do what you need to do for me to get my shit and get the hell out of here!

PRODUCER: I understand, we will allow you to get your things, don't worry about the other boys.

Jayden went back inside the mansion as Security barricaded the four boys from doing any more damage to the bad boy. Jayden got all his belongings and went back downstairs as he exited the mansion.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

JAYDEN: I'm sorry Bad Boys Fans but I'm out, it's been real with Daniel and Isaac and I but you know at the end of the day these jumping ass hoes are gonna get what's coming to them. Isaac, Daniel I'm sorry I didn't get to say Good-Bye but you guys were my real friends in that house and I don't regret the time we shared. Anyway I gave them a run for there money even if they jumped me, so Isaac and Daniel hold it down and I hope you guys don't give up!

* * *

Jayden leaves.

* * *

**JEEP**

DANIEL: We're almost home, can't wait to eat with the real pack of Season 2!

ISAAC: Just the three amigos!

DANIEL: WHY'S THAT LIMO PULLING OUT? ARE THEY GOING PARTYING WITHOUT US?

ISAAC: It's like only 2, they can't be going out so early.

* * *

The Jeep parked and Isaac and Daniel walked into the mansion as it was in disarray.

Daniel and Isaac went up the spiral stair case as they notice that all of Jayden's things are gone and the room had been ransacked.

DANIEL: What the fuck?

ISAAC: Did these bitches jump him or something?

Daniel noticed a note and he read it.

_Dear, Daniel & Isaac_

_My niggas, It's been real, sorry for my early departure but these bitches ran into my room and jumped me. I defended myself with all the ounce of strength I had and I gave them all a run for their money. Don't worry I'm fine, I had to leave cause I didn't know when my bitches will be back, I don't know if y'all will get to even read this note since they're waiting to jump you guys too, they all fight dirty so be on guard 24/7, please try and overcome this and be the bigger person but I know my niggas and we don't go down without a fight, so farewell until the reunion, I love you guys._

_- Jayden_

Isaac and Daniel ran down the stairs and went into the phone room to call Jayden.

* * *

**Next time on the Bad Boys Club, All Hell breaks loose as Isaac and Daniel go at it with the four other Bad Boys. Next episode is the Opening Fight Episode and it's called, "One-Man Army's".**

**FOLLOW | FAVOURITE | REVIEW**


	9. One-Man Army's - Opening Fight

**I DON'T OWN BAD GIRLS CLUB  
Capitalization - The Speaker  
: - Beginning of dialogue  
' - In The Confessional**

**BBC Miami - "One-Man Army's"**

**Intro**

PRODUCER: Last time on the Bad Boys Club, the boys reach back in Miami and Martin, Andre, Louis and Zane plot the demise of the three amigos.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

MARTIN: So when do we make our move?

ANDRE: Not now, they're all awake and alert, if we jump one, the other two will jump in and help, we need to catch them off guard when there is only one of them.

MARTIN: Like how Daniel and Isaac were outside on the patio when Jayden was upstairs by himself?

ANDRE: Yes exactly, but this time we need atleast two of them out the house at the same time.

LOUIS: What if one of us goes out with them?

ZANE: Not me.

LOUIS: Me either.

ANDRE: I'm getting all three of them.

MARTIN: Well that's out, we just need to wait for shit to fall into place.

* * *

PRODUCER: After the four bad boys made their plan to pull against the other boys, their plan fell into place when Daniel and Isaac left Jayden alone in the house to get something to eat, and Jayden fell into the spider's web that Martin had planted.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

MARTIN: Jayden it's time to go.

JAYDEN: Huh? Where we going?

ANDRE: We're not going anywhere, but you're leaving this house.

JAYDEN: What are you talking about?

Zane and Louis ran in and pulled Jayden off of the bed and onto the ground as Andre jumped in and punched Jayden as he was kicking and throwing punches trying to fight back. Martin then jumped in and tried holding down Jayden's legs and started hitting Jayden's stomach as Zane and Louis and Andre started punching on Jayden's face. Security flocked in and pulled the four boys down the stairs as Jayden got up. Jayden ran down the spiral stair case and saw Andre. Jayden ran behind Andre and closed-lined him onto the ground as he started beating on the back of Andre's head. Security held Jayden's stomach and tried pulling him away as Louis and Zane saw and charged in.

ZANE: YOU WEAK BITCH!

LOUIS: FUCK WITH US YOU WEAK BITCH!

Jayden let go of Andre and charged at the on-coming Zane and Louis. Jayden punches Zane as Louis pushed his hands into Jayden's face as he then punched Louis and pushed him onto the ground. Security ran in and pulled Jayden outside of the mansion.

* * *

PRODUCER: After the whole ordeal happened, Jayden decides it's best to leave, as Daniel and Isaac reach home and realized what happened in the house.

* * *

Daniel and Isaac went up the spiral stair case as they notice that all of Jayden's things are gone and the room had been ransacked.

DANIEL: What the fuck?

ISAAC: Did these bitches jump him or something?

Daniel noticed a note and he read it.

_Dear, Daniel & Isaac_

_My niggas, It's been real, sorry for my early departure but these bitches ran into my room and jumped me. I defended myself with all the ounce of strength I had and I gave them all a run for their money. Don't worry I'm fine, I had to leave cause I didn't know when my bitches will be back, I don't know if y'all will get to even read this note since they're waiting to jump you guys too, they all fight dirty so be on guard 24/7, please try and overcome this and be the bigger person but I know my niggas and we don't go down without a fight, so farewell until the reunion, I love you guys._

_- Jayden_

Isaac and Daniel ran down the stairs and went into the phone room to call Jayden.

* * *

**PHONE ROOM**

DANIEL: Hello?

JAYDEN: Hello? Daniel?

DANIEL: Yeah b' How you feeling?

JAYDEN: Those bitches jumped me Daniel, you and Isaac be on guard.

Daniel turns to Isaac and tells him.

DANIEL: They jumped him Isaac.

JAYDEN: Yeah but don't worry I held my own.

DANIEL: I know you did, but we have to redeem ourselves, they played us in Puerto Rico.

JAYDEN: They really did.

ISAAC: I DON'T GIVE A FUCK NO MORE, IMMA GET KICKED OUT THIS HOUSE.

DANIEL: ISAAAC!

JAYDEN: What happened?

DANIEL: I'll call you back, Isaac just went to confront these niggas or something.

JAYDEN: Okay, you guys be careful.

DANIEL: Don't worry b' we got this.

Daniel hung up the phone and exited the phone room and went to look for the missing Issac.

* * *

Isaac ran into the living room and couldn't find the four boys. He then went into the kitchen where he found the four boys eating.

ISAAC: All y'all meet me in the living room, cause we need to address some shit.

MARTIN: Isaac you're the next on the list so you have to go.

Martin and Andre ran up and punched Isaac as Isaac pulled back his arm and launched a rocking punch into Andre's face and made him fall with the impact. Martin continued punching but Isaac used his free hand to push Martin back and he proceeded to throw more punches which hit Martin on his chin and cheek. Zane and Louis see that Martin is losing and Andre is still on the floor in shock from his hit so they charge in. Isaac sees the other two boys run into the fight so he pushes Martin and punches Zane who was the first to come swinging at him. He hit Zane dead straight into his face as Louis came in and started punching. Isaac was hit in his face a couple times before taking Louis by his hand and pulled him onto the ground. Security flocked into the scene as Isaac was brought out of the kitchen and him and Daniel were pushed back down the hallway. Martin, Andre, Zane and Louis were kept in the kitchen.

DANIEL: NO, NO, NO, NO, NO I'M DONE.

Daniel went into the phone room and dialed his friend Travis, former Bad Boy from Season 1 Atlanta.

* * *

**PHONE ROOM**

DANIEL: HELLO?

TRAVIS: Daniel, what's wrong?

DANIEL: I'm done, I'm over this experience, these bitches jumped two of my niggas, I'm done, I'm gon' fuck up these bitches and I'm out.

TRAVIS: Daniel, there is 4 of them and 1 of you.

DANIEL: Don't worry I could handle my own, these bitches are weak!

TRAVIS: Well, Randy, Jay, Anthony and I are vacationing in Miami, you want us to come and get you?

DANIEL: Yeah, come now, cause I'm bout to fuck these bitches up, and then I'm out.

TRAVIS: DAN-

Daniel hung up the phone.

* * *

DANIEL: Isaac you good?

ISAAC: My nigga, these bitches is weak as fuck.

The producer came towards Isaac and pulled him to go outside and talk with her on the patio.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

DANIEL: I should wait for Isaac, but I'm livid at this point, these wack bitches want to jump my two niggas? NO it's not going down like that.

* * *

Daniel runs out into the living room where all four boys are laughing and giggling about what they had done. Daniel bum-rushes Martin from behind and knocks him down with 3 punches to the back of his head. As soon as Daniel throws Martin down Andre, Louis and Zane bolt up and charge at him. Daniel punches Andre once in his face before pushing him back onto Zane making the two boys fall onto the ground, on top of each other. Louis still runs up and hits Daniel in his shoulder as Daniel steps back and punches Louis dead square in his face twice causing Louis to bleed on contact. Martin gets back up and runs towards Daniel as Daniel kicks him in his shin and Martin drops onto the ground. Daniel proceeds to kick Martin while he was down as Andre and Zane come up for more. The two boys start swinging uncontrollably as Daniel continues to kick and kicks Andre in his gut making him clench his stomach and then whops him in his temple. Zane continues to swing uncontrollably and hits Daniel a couple times as Security barged into the living room and pulled all four of the boys away from Daniel. Daniel was then pushed outside where Isaac was talking with the producer.

PRODUCER: Isaac, I think it's best you leave due to the violent behaviour.

ISAAC: I understand but I'm not leaving Daniel alone in this house with them, they will jump him.

Daniel is escorted outside with the security, his shirt was torn and he looked like he was in a rumble with a lot of people.

DANIEL: LET GO OF ME.

The security guards let go as Daniel started to speak with the producer.

DANIEL: I'm down, I'm out, those bitches will be jumping and jumping and jumping, their is four of them and only 2 of us, I mean we all handled our business but it's not a good situation to be in, they could easily fuck us up if they get us on the ground or anything.

PRODUCER: Okay I understand, I'll let security get all of you guys' belongings and I'll deal with Martin, Andre, Zane and Louis.

ISAAC: So they jumped you too?

DANIEL: Yeah, but I still fucked them bitches up.

The producers left Isaac and Daniel and went inside to have a talk with Martin, Andre, Louis and Zane.

PRODUCER: Boys take a seat.

Zane, Louis, Martin and Andre took a seat in the living room couches.

PRODUCER: What happened here tonight, cannot happen again, you guys jumped not 1, not 2 but 3 people in this house, that is not acceptable, you all will be fined.

MARTIN: Are you serious?

PRODUCER: Yes we are, you guys are here to fix your problems not cause bigger ones.

ANDRE: How much we getting fined?

PRODUCER: We don't know yet, but this behaviour needs to be cut out, because we will not be tolerating it.

* * *

DANIEL: I'm not over this whole jumping dilemma.

ISAAC: Let's go in their and fuck shit up.

DANIEL: Let's go.

Daniel and Isaac open the back door and run inside the house as they both were looking for whoever they could find.

DANIEL: I'll go into their room, you check the kitchen.

ISAAC: okay.

Daniel went down the hallway into Martin, Andre, Zane and Louis' room and he spotted Louis on his bed. Daniel ran into the room and pulled Louis from the back and slammed him onto the ground. Daniel got on top of Louis and started whaling out punches onto Louis' face as Security ran in and pushed Daniel off of Louis. Security lifted Daniel on his shoulder and carried him out of the BBC mansion.

DANIEL: At the end of the day bitch I still beat all four of you bitches at the same time!

Before Isaac could catch anyone, he was escorted out of the mansion too. The producer came outside with Isaac and Daniel.

PRODUCER: I know you guys are mad, but fighting them will not change anything.

ISAAC: That's what you think.

DANIEL: Yeah.

The security guards brought out Isaac and Daniel's suite cases as Travis, Randy, Jay and Anthony came in Travis' car to pick up Daniel. Daniel hugged Isaac as Isaac's limo pulled up to take him away. Isaac and Daniel exit the Bad Boys Club Mansion.

* * *

**Next time on the Bad Boys Club, Martin, Andre, Louis and Zane celebrate since their plan comes into full effect, but little do they know that the other 3 boys that will be entering the house, are as real as real gets, and that causes major friction in the house. Next episode is called, "Three's A Crowd".**

**FOLLOW | FAVOURITE | REVIEW **


	10. Later This Season Special

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BAD GIRLS CLUB  
Capitalization - Speaker**  
**Brackets - What's Happening**  
**Colon - What's being said**

**BBC Miami - Later This Season**

PRODUCER: Later this season on the Bad Boys Club

MARTIN: We kicked out the 3 fakest bitches in BBC History (Martin talking to Andre, Zane and Louis)

ANDRE: Now we need to celebrate!

-Vamos Rapidos Starts Playing-

SONG: ARE YOU READY?

The boys are shown partying in the club, jumping up and down, fist pumping to the music, smoking shisha. The scene shifts into a black and white image of three boys coming into the house.

LOUIS: I don't want to get to know the three of you bitches. (Louis telling Sage, Trey and Jake in the living room)

TREY: This is the Bad Boys Club, you think imma let them run us out this house as soon as we get here? (Sneak peek of Trey throwing Andre onto the ground)

ZANE: They need to go, they are just like Daniel, Isaac and Jayden. (Black and white image of Daniel, Isaac and Jayden walking into the mansion)

SAGE: This experience is way different then what I originally had it in mind to be. (Sneak peek of Sage throwing a glass into Andre's face)

JAKE: Y'ALL WANNA PLAY WITH BLEACH, IMMA FUCK THIS BITCH UP. (Someone is seen throwing bleach onto the bed and clothes of a Bad Boy)

MARTIN: This is our house, so y'all gonna play by our rules. (Martin Vs Jake is shown)

ZANE: You sloppy and yes I have a problem with you. (Zane is seen punching someone in the face before he is seen getting pushed down)

SAGE: These niggas have a problem, they have it in their mind that their the baddest out there.

PRODUCER: There are only four episodes left.

TREY: If he wants to fight, throw them hands up. (Zane and Louis are seen running up the stairs trying to jump into a fight)

PRODUCER: For the most intense battles to go down.

JAKE: I know how to handle myself, the real question is, do those bitches? (Two people are seen in the kitchen fighting one Bad Boy who's on the stool)

PRODUCER: Lines will be drawn.

ANDRE: I'm tired of his fakeness passing my face everyday I need to do something about it. (Andre is seen pushing a plate of food into someone's face in the kitchen)

PRODUCER: And some wont make it.

SAGE: OH, OH, OH.

Short clips of Daniel punching Martin is shown, Isaac throwing Louis off the chair, Jayden on top of Zane throwing punches is shown.

TREY: You think you're bad? They need to bring back the 3 originals in this bitch.

* * *

**FOLLOW | FAVOURITE | REVIEW**


	11. Three's A Crowd

**I DON'T OWN BAD GIRLS CLUB  
Capitalization - The Speaker  
: - Beginning of dialogue  
' - In The Confessional**

**BBC Miami - Three's A Crowd**

**Intro**

PRODUCER: Last time on the Bad Boys Club, Daniel and Isaac come home to realize that their bestfriend in the house, Jayden was kicked out after Zane, Louis, Andre and Martin had jumped him.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

DANIEL: Hello?

JAYDEN: Hello? Daniel?

DANIEL: Yeah b' How you feeling?

JAYDEN: Those bitches jumped me Daniel, you and Isaac be on guard.

Daniel turns to Isaac and tells him.

DANIEL: They jumped him Isaac.

JAYDEN: Yeah but don't worry I held my own.

DANIEL: I know you did, but we have to redeem ourselves, they played us in Puerto Rico.

JAYDEN: They really did.

ISAAC: I DON'T GIVE A FUCK NO MORE, IMMA GET KICKED OUT THIS HOUSE.

DANIEL: ISAAAC!

JAYDEN: What happened?

DANIEL: I'll call you back, Isaac just went to confront these niggas or something.

* * *

PRODUCER: Things didn't end their as the heated boys Daniel and Isaac go after the 4 boys Zane, Louis, Andre and Martin.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

ISAAC: All y'all meet me in the living room, cause we need to address some shit.

MARTIN: Isaac you're the next on the list so you have to go.

Martin and Andre ran up and punched Isaac as Isaac pulled back his arm and launched a rocking punch into Andre's face and made him fall with the impact. Martin continued punching but Isaac used his free hand to push Martin back and he proceeded to throw more punches which hit Martin on his chin and cheek. Zane and Louis see that Martin is losing and Andre is still on the floor in shock from his hit so they charge in. Isaac sees the other two boys run into the fight so he pushes Martin and punches Zane who was the first to come swinging at him. He hit Zane dead straight into his face as Louis came in and started punching. Isaac was hit in his face a couple times before taking Louis by his hand and pulled him onto the ground. Security flocked into the scene as Isaac was brought out of the kitchen and him and Daniel were pushed back down the hallway. Martin, Andre, Zane and Louis were kept in the kitchen.

* * *

Daniel runs out into the living room where all four boys are laughing and giggling about what they had done. Daniel bum-rushes Martin from behind and knocks him down with 3 punches to the back of his head. As soon as Daniel throws Martin down Andre, Louis and Zane bolt up and charge at him. Daniel punches Andre once in his face before pushing him back onto Zane making the two boys fall onto the ground, on top of each other. Louis still runs up and hits Daniel in his shoulder as Daniel steps back and punches Louis dead square in his face twice causing Louis to bleed on contact. Martin gets back up and runs towards Daniel as Daniel kicks him in his shin and Martin drops onto the ground. Daniel proceeds to kick Martin while he was down as Andre and Zane come up for more. The two boys start swinging uncontrollably as Daniel continues to kick and kicks Andre in his gut making him clench his stomach and then whops him in his temple. Zane continues to swing uncontrollably and hits Daniel a couple times as Security barged into the living room and pulled all four of the boys away from Daniel. Daniel was then pushed outside where Isaac was talking with the producer.

* * *

PRODUCERS: Ultimately the boys got their revenge but they had a price to pay for it as both boys were kicked out of the Bad Boys House.

* * *

MARTIN: YES THOSE BITCHES ARE GONE!

ANDRE: We finally set out at what we wanted to do since the beginning.

ZANE: We need to have a toast to the baddest boys of Season 2!

LOUIS: Yeah I need some alcohol in my system.

ZANE: I cant believe Daniel got you in the room.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

Daniel went down the hallway into Martin, Andre, Zane and Louis' room and he spotted Louis on his bed. Daniel ran into the room and pulled Louis from the back and slammed him onto the ground. Daniel got on top of Louis and started whaling out punches onto Louis' face as Security ran in and pushed Daniel off of Louis.

* * *

LOUIS: That nigga is going to get it at the reunion, as soon as I see him I'm going for his face.

The boys went into the kitchen and opened a bottle and poured out 4 shots to celebrate them kicking out Jayden, Isaac and Daniel. After taking a shot the boys go to their bed since it was pretty late in the night.

* * *

The next morning the boys woke up and freshened up as they made their way into the kitchen to fix something to eat.

MARTIN: Ah this place is a mess, those bitches kept us on the edge.

ANDRE: I know Isaac threw down some plates and glasses when security was bringing is beat up ass out the kitchen, and Daniel with his lame ass destroyed the plant, the lamp and threw the cushions all over the ground.

ZANE: They're lame that's why we had to dispose of them.

LOUIS: Hey guys, look over there, 3 new pictures are up.

Martin, Andre and Zane ran up to where Louis was as they looked at the three boys. One boy looked very slim and was lightskinned and was pretty tall in length. The other boy was pretty fair-skinned but not so much like the other boy, he was taller then the first boy. The last boy was white and looked average built, not to tall and not to short.

ANDRE: Those boys give me a bad feeling.

ZANE: They give off the vibe like Daniel, Isaac and Jayden did.

LOUIS: Bitches?

All the boys laughed as they went back into the kitchen to eat their breakfast.

* * *

One of the new Bad Boys was sitting on the patio of a restaurant drinking a Corona, he was white in colour and had blues eyes, and washed out blonde hair.

JAKE: I like to party don't get me wrong, but when it's time to square up, best believe I know how to drop a nigga.

* * *

Jake *The Hot Mess*

Age: 22

From: Chicago, IL

* * *

Jake was sitting drinking as another Bad Boy came up to greet him. He was light-skinned and was about 5'9. He was fairly thin but was pretty toned as you could see some muscle in his arms.

SAGE: Nigga's think cause I'm a stripper that I'm gay, but what they don't realize is I seen more pussy then a toilet.

* * *

Sage *The Scandalous Stripper*

Age: 22

From: Newark, DE

* * *

SAGE: Hey I'm Sage!

JAKE: Hey I'm Jake, how are you doing?

SAGE: I'm doing pretty good, I guess two niggas got kicked out at once... another Stephan and Michael scenerio?

The boys laughed.

JAKE: Honestly, but I hope there isn't a lot of drama I really just want to party and have fun!

SAGE: My nigga let's be real, it's never calm in the Bad Boys house, have you seen Season 1 in Atlanta?

JAKE: YES! I loved Daniel, he's the reason I auditioned to be on the show to be honest.

SAGE: Yes, I hope I get to meet him, he seems so cool.

The boys drink out their beers as the Bad Boys Club limo pulled up to the restaurant.

JAKE: Oh looks like our ride is here.

SAGE: Let's get this party started.

Sage and Jake made their way into the limo as they entered and noticed another Bad Boy was already in the limo. He was pretty fair-skinned, skinny and was obviously taller then both boys.

TREY: I came here to make a name for myself, before this experience is over, everyone will remember the name Trey!

* * *

Trey *The Miami Cutthroat*

Age: 23

From: Miami, FL

* * *

TREY: Two more boys?!

Sage and Jake entered the limo as all three boys greeted each other.

SAGE: What the fuck?

JAKE: Three boys entering the house at once? This has to be a first for Bad Boys Club.

TREY: Some major shit probably went down in the house.

SAGE: And here I thought the first day would go fairly smooth seeing as it is only the first day.

JAKE: Well let's not over-analyse things, maybe three boys voluntarily left.

TREY: I guess.

SAGE: Yeah that could be a possibility.

The limo soon reached to the Mansion as all the boys came out of it and entered the house.

SAGE: WE'RE HERE!

JAKE: Anybody home?

Martin, Zane, Louis and Andre sat on the couches in the living room.

MARTIN: Y'all come here for a second.

Trey, Jake and Sage went into the living room with all the boys and took a seat.

TREY: What's up?

MARTIN: We have a couple of rules.

JAKE: Excuse me? Since when does the Bad Boys Club have rules.

ZANE: SINCE WE TOOK OVER BITCH.

JAKE: WHO THE HELL ARE YOU GETTING LOUD WITH?

ANDRE: Honestly pipe down, you don't want to get the Daniel, Isaac and Jayden treatment.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

SAGE: I'm so confused at this point, but I saw Daniel in Season 1, I know he wouldn't let these lame excuses for Bad Boys beat him up, so it's time to turn up and show these niggas how I do.

* * *

SAGE: What are y'all talking about, I see you have a busted nose, you have bruises and scratches on your face, and both of y'all have so much knots on your eyebrow and forehead, so who really got beat up?

Andre rose up from the couch and got into Sage's face.

ANDRE: You think you're bad, do something.

Sage pushed Andre back and Andre fell onto the couch. Andre got up and face-palmed Sage as Sage took Andre by the face and flipped Andre onto the ground also hitting the ground as both boys fell.

Martin, Louis and Zane got up as Security flocked into the room. The security pulled apart Sage from Andre.

JAKE: What's wrong with these niggas?

TREY: Y'all some weak ass niggas.

ZANE: Shut the fuck up.

LOUIS: I don't want to get to know the three of you bitches.

MARTIN: This is our house, so y'all gonna play by our rules.

ANDRE: I'm not weak bitch.

Andre ran up to Trey as Trey pushed Andre making him fall flat onto his ass. Security flocked in again as Trey, Jack and Sage were pulled into their new room upstairs.

TREY: If they think that they are going to kick us out of this house on the first day, they have another thing coming.

JAKE: I think we should go out and party, the three of us, fuck them fake bitches.

SAGE: Yeah we should.

Trey, Jake and Sage got ready as they left the boys in the house and went out to Club Play.

* * *

MARTIN: Them bitches are the next Daniel, Isaac and Jayden.

ANDRE: They need to go, I'll make it my duty to see any of them leave this house today.

LOUIS: They want to act hard? WE'RE THE SHOW BITCHES.

ZANE: Ah, I wished they tested me like what they did to you Andre, I would've fucked them up.

ANDRE: Don't worry as soon as they get home, Imma send one of em' packing.

Sneak Peak of a Bad Boy leaving the mansion.

* * *

**Next time on the Bad Boys Club, the boys come home from a night of partying to the devil's playpen as Andre makes it his duty to get either Jake, Sage or Trey out of the house. This ends horrible as a Bad Boy is sent home and packing. Next episode is called, "Food Fight".**

**FOLLOW | FAVOURITE | REVIEW**


	12. Food Fight

**I DON'T OWN BAD GIRLS CLUB  
Capitalization - The Speaker  
: - Beginning of dialogue  
' - In The Confessional**

**BBC Miami - "Food Fight"**

**Intro**

PRODUCER: Last time on the Bad Boys Club the boys were faced with three new boys, Jake, Sage and Trey. Martin, Andre, Zane and Louis wanted to set some rules for the other boys to obey as things went straight downhill.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

JAKE: Anybody home?

Martin, Zane, Louis and Andre sat on the couches in the living room.

MARTIN: Y'all come here for a second.

Trey, Jake and Sage went into the living room with all the boys and took a seat.

TREY: What's up?

MARTIN: We have a couple of rules.

JAKE: Excuse me? Since when does the Bad Boys Club have rules.

ZANE: SINCE WE TOOK OVER BITCH.

JAKE: WHO THE HELL ARE YOU GETTING LOUD WITH?

ANDRE: Honestly pipe down, you don't want to get the Daniel, Isaac and Jayden treatment.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

SAGE: I'm so confused at this point, but I saw Daniel in Season 1, I know he wouldn't let these lame excuses for Bad Boys beat him up, so it's time to turn up and show these niggas how I do.

* * *

SAGE: What are y'all talking about, I see you have a busted nose, you have bruises and scratches on your face, and both of y'all have so much knots on your eyebrow and forehead, so who really got beat up?

Andre rose up from the couch and got into Sage's face.

ANDRE: You think you're bad, do something.

Sage pushed Andre back and Andre fell onto the couch. Andre got up and face-palmed Sage as Sage took Andre by the face and flipped Andre onto the ground also hitting the ground as both boys fell.

Martin, Louis and Zane got up as Security flocked into the room. The security pulled apart Sage from Andre.

JAKE: What's wrong with these niggas?

TREY: Y'all some weak ass niggas.

ZANE: Shut the fuck up.

LOUIS: I don't want to get to know the three of you bitches.

MARTIN: This is our house, so y'all gonna play by our rules.

ANDRE: I'm not weak bitch.

Andre ran up to Trey as Trey pushed Andre making him fall flat onto his ass. Security flocked in again as Trey, Jack and Sage were pulled into their new room upstairs.

* * *

Trey, Sage and Jake left club Play and went into the limo to head back to the mansion.

* * *

**LIMO**

JAKE: I hope those niggas changed their minds about us, but I highly doubt that.

TREY: That Andre guy is gonna get it, I sware all he got was a little push.

SAGE: Honestly, I sware I wanted to do more damage but security ran in, the next time he comes at me on some disrespectful shit, it's off with his head.

The boys laughed.

* * *

Meanwhile at the house Martin, Andre, Louis and Zane sat in their room talking.

ANDRE: When are these bitches coming home?

MARTIN: How about you deal with this in the morning, It's already 4:30 in the morning.

ZANE: Yeah Imma KO, but get me if anything.

Zane began to cover in his bed and fall asleep.

LOUIS: I agree with both Martin and Zane it's late and I need some sleep, call me if anything, but I think you should deal with it in the morning.

Louis now made himself comfortable to fall asleep.

MARTIN: So are you going to sleep man, or you gonna wait up and fight?

ANDRE: I'M GOING TO FIGHT THEM.

MARTIN: Well good luck, I'm going to bed.

Martin went to sleep leaving Andre alone up on his bed.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

ANDRE: I think I made a mistake trusting Martin, Zane and Louis. They finally showed me their true colours and where our friendship is, so right now I think I'm going to beat this bitch up and leave this house and fuck everybody.

* * *

The limo pulled up and Trey, Jake and Sage entered the mansion. Andre fell asleep on the couch.

TREY: Hey! Look this nigga fell asleep on the couch.

SAGE: WHERE'S THE HOTSAUCE?

JAKE: I'll get it!

Jake ran into the kitchen got the hotsauce and threw it to Sage as he poured the hotsauce onto Andre like he was a hotdog. The boys went upstairs to change and get ready for bed as Sage went back downstairs into the kitchen to make a sandwich. Sage sat on the stool in the kitchen with his glass of juice and sandwich on the counter before him.

Andre wakes up and notices the hot sauce all over him as he gets up and sees Sage in the kitchen. Andre makes his way into the kitchen.

ANDRE: Who the fuck did this?

SAGE: I did.

Andre took the glass of juice and threw it into Sage's face as he put the glass onto the counter and took the plate with the sandwich in it and plastered it into Sage's face as the he dropped the plate and punched Sage into his nose as Sage punched back twice before grabbing the empty glass and and bashing it into Andre's forehead. Security ran in and grabbed the glass away from Sage as Andre charged Sage and swung his whole arm onto Sage's neck and both boys fell with the impact. The security guards pulled Andre off of Sage as the producer walked in. Sage and Andre were pulled to each side of the kitchen as the producer approached Sage.

PRODUCER: You hit him with a glass, that is breaking our rules, you will have to leave.

SAGE: Are you serious? He through the plate in my face.

ANDRE: Yo, Let him stay, I did what I wanted to do, I'm done, I'm out, fuck all of these fake bitches.

Andre ran into his room and got his belongings as everyone was still fast asleep. Andre came back downstairs as the producer walked up to him as Sage was escorted back to his room.

PRODUCER: Are you sure you want to leave?

ANDRE: I'm over this experience, it made me into a person that I don't want nor I like to be, so I'm taking myself out of it, I regret coming in here.

PRODUCER: It's your decision.

ANDRE: Okay, thanks for this opportunity but my mind is made up.

Andre left the mansion.

* * *

SAGE: This nigga threw my sandwich in my face and juice.

TREY: What?!

JAKE: Throw his bed into the pool.

The three boys looked at each other and ran into the downstair room and quietly took Andre's bed and carried out to the backyard pool and threw it in.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

Trey, Jake and Sage went into the confessional.

TREY: Welcome to the Bad Boys Club you weak bitch, you'll have a rude awakening when you get back from your hotel bitch.

JAKE: The next time you come to any of us on some disrespectful shit I will make it my business to fuck you up.

SAGE: You wanna play with food bitch, wait until I see you.

* * *

The boys went to their room as they went to sleep.

* * *

**Next time on the Bad Boys Club, the boys realize that Andre went home instead of going to a hotel as they get a new replacement. Shit pops off as the new boy feels victimized. Next episode is called, "Bleached Out".**

**FOLLOW | FAVOURITE | REVIEW**


End file.
